Star Wars Rebels -No longer alone-
by G.Galaxy
Summary: After finding out a dark truth about his parents, Ezra once again leaves the ship, leaving Sabine and Chopper unaware and both scared for there young friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars Rebels**

Chapter 1.

The day

Ezra walked along the sandy land of his home planet, after an argument with Kanan, Ezra sneaked away without anyone on the ship noticing. Ezra was the youngest on his crew, but was able to fit in. Kanan was his teacher, or master. He has been teaching Ezra to become a powerful Jedi, but after Zeb made Ezra loose his focus on their latest lesson, Ezra messed up, Kanan grew stressed that Ezra wouldn't stop getting distracted and pay attention, But Kanan or anyone on the ship didn't understand how stressful this day was for him. This day 8 years ago, Ezra was alone, it was the day his parents were taken from him by the empire

"Use the force he says..."

"Focus he says" Ezra said talking to himself

"Maybe if they just knew, they would know focusing isn't that easy for me" He said kicking a rock

"...Kanan wouldn't care anyway, he's just tell me to live around it as always..."

Ezra looked up and saw his old house, he sighed before running toward it and going inside. He looked around then walked over to a stool on the ground, he picked it up and moved it then climbed down the ladder, he looked around before sighing and walking over to a wall and leaning against it sitting down. He lifted his knees and put his hands around them

"...I miss you guys..." He said sadly

Meanwhile on the ghost...

"You should go and talk to Ezra..." Hera said watching Kanan pace

"No, he's mad at me, what makes you think he'll even talk?" Kanan said stopping

"Didn't it occur to you that Ezra was acting different today? Like something was bothering him?" Hera said folding her arms

"No..." Kanan said looking away

"Just talk to him, find out why he's been acting different today" Hera said walking back onto the ship

"Alright" Kanan said sighing

Kanan walked onto the ship and walked up the ladder and along the corridor to Zeb and Kanan's room, he knocked on the door

"Ezra?" He asked

Kanan sighed before opening the door

"Look Ezra I'm..." he began

Kanan stopped as no one was in the room

"Kid?" Kanan asked

Kanan looked around the room for Ezra but didn't see him, he turned and walked down the hall but there was still no sign of him.

"Sabine" He said seeing Sabine leave her room

"Yeah?" Sabine replied turning to Kanan

"Have you seen the kid?" Kanan asked

"Last time I saw him was outside" Sabine said folding her arms

"You don't think the kid ran off do you?" Zeb asked sarcastically coming up from behind Kanan

"...Maybe" Kanan said looking outside

"Wait, seriously?" Zeb asked

"Something was up with Ezra today... I couldn't tell, and I got angry" Kanan said turning back around

"So... he would just run of?" Sabine asked

"Not sure, worth a look" Kanan said looking at Sabine again

"Well, you better hurry" Hera said walking in

"Looks like the empire are back" She said looking outside again

"...Alright, Hera stay here in case he turns up, Sabine, Zeb come with me" Kanan said walking toward the exit

A little while later, the three walked through the old town near Ezra's old home. They walked past Ezra's house, but as they did Kanan quickly stopped and turned

"What is it?" Sabine asked

"Keep looking... I'm going to look in here" Kanan said turning to the door

"What's so special about this old place?" Zeb asked

"...It was Ezra's home" Sabine said sighing as she turned and continued to walk

"Ah..." Zeb said watching as Kanan went inside

"Ezra?" Kanan shouted looking around

He looked at the small stool and walked over to it and peered down the hole

"Kid?"

Kanan jumped down and looked around, he took out his torch and shone it around until he saw Ezra sitting against a far wall, his head was in his lap looking down. Kanan sighed in relief to see him and walked over to him. He said nothing as he sat beside him and leaned against the wall. Ezra looked up and at Kanan, Kanan looked back down and saw as the distressed Ezra looked away again

"Kid... sorry... about shouting before" Kanan said sighing

"I just... I just want you to be the best you can"

Ezra didn't say anything, he just continued to stare away from Kanan, a tear rolled down his face... All he could think about was his parents, and that day they vanished 8 years ago

"...Ezra? What's bothering you?" Kanan asked putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder

Ezra didn't say anything except move his shoulder from under Kanan's hand

"I can't help if you won't speak to me..." Kanan said sighing still looking at Ezra

Ezra continued not to speak. Kanan sighed before standing up and walking back over to the ladder

"I'll come back soon..." He said before going up the ladder and leaving

Ezra watched, then leant his head on his knees again sadly, letting himself become lost in thought again

"Well?" Zeb said walking up to Kanan

"I found him... But something's wrong" Kanan said looking at the house

"Where is he?" Sabine asked

"Still inside" Kanan said

"Let me talk to him" Zeb said walking past the other 2

"No..." Kanan began

"I think you should let him, You never know right?" Sabine said putting a hand on her waist

"Kid?" Zeb asked walking into the house

Zeb looked around the house trying not to step on anything

"Where are you kid?"

He looked at the ladder and raised a brow, he walked toward it and jumped down, he looked around and saw Ezra sitting against the wall.

"Ah, there you are" Zeb said walking over to him

"You know Kanan got worried when he couldn't find you" Zeb said laughing

"...What you doing in this old place anyhow?" Zeb said noticing Ezra didn't laugh

Ezra continued to not reply, Zeb raised a brow again and bent down

"Alright kid, this isn't like you, what's with you today?" He asked

"...8 years ago" Ezra said looking down

"What?" Zeb asked

"8 years ago... was when they disappeared" Ezra said

"8 years today"

"Your parents..." Zeb said sighing

"Yeah" Ezra said nodding

"Sitting down here isn't going to make anything better though" Zeb said

"It's just a dingy basement, come back to th..." Zeb began

"STOP!" Ezra shouted looking at Zeb

"This was my home! This is where they came, they came here, and took them, I was sitting right here! I watched as they did it! I watched the empire take my parents away from me..." Ezra shouted standing as Zeb did

"...And I couldn't do anything" He said looking away

"Kid..." Zeb said sighing

"Come on kid... the empires back, we got to get back to the ship" Zeb said sighing

Ezra sighed sadly and walked to the ladder and climbed up in front of Zeb. He walked out, his arms were crossed and his eyes were full of sadness, he walked out from the house beside Zeb

"Ezra" Sabine said smiling

"MMhmm" Zeb said coughing hinting to Sabine

Sabine stepped back and changed her smile, Ezra walked past them on his own toward the ship

"Good job" Kanan said looking at Zeb

"Yeah..." Zeb said sighing as he and the other 2 began to follow Ezra.

Ezra walked aboard the ship followed by Kanan and the others.

"There you are, I was getting worried" Hera said smiling as Ezra walked in

Ezra didn't say anything, he walked past Hera and up the ladder

Kanan walked in with the other two and closed the exit

"We'll explain once we're in the air..." Kanan said turning to Hera

Ezra walked past the bedrooms and found the closet he was put in the first time he was aboard the ship, he went inside and closed the door, he leant against the side and sank down to the ground, he lifted his knees again and put himself in the same position as he was in his house.

Hera soon flew the ship into the sky, then turned to the other 3

"So, what's up with Ezra?" She asked

"Zeb..." Kanan said turning to Zeb

"...8 years ago today was the day the kids parents were taken by the empire, he even watched as it happened" Zeb explained sighing

"...Great, now I feel even better" Kanan said slightly frustrated in himself

"You didn't know..." Hera said

"None of us did"

"Where is he now?" Kanan asked

"Not sure, but he is on board this time" Sabine said

Kanan walked past them to find Ezra, he walked into Ezra's room but he wasn't in there, he walked into the area where they would sit. He raised a brow to see it closet door open slightly, he walked over to it and opened it, Ezra was inside

"Hey Kid" Kanan said sighing

Kanan bent down and sat beside Ezra

"You know?" Ezra asked still facing forward

"Yeah... yeah I know" Kanan replied sighing

"Why did you never tell us?" Kanan asked turning to Ezra

"...You didn't need to know" Ezra said

"Really? Cuz I think we did" Kanan said raising a brow

"It doesn't matter anyway, they're dead... and there's nothing I can do to change that" Ezra said

"...Every kid needs a parent to be there for them growing up... I'm sorry you couldn't have that Ezra" Kanan said

"Did you?" Ezra asked turning to Kanan

"Yeah, My mum and dad... but my dad became a member of the empire, after that I went into hiding with my mother" Kanan said sighing

Ezra sighing before turning again. Kanan sighed but stood

"I'll leave you alone for a bit..." He said turning away

"We're here for you Ezra" He said before leaving

Ezra watched him leave, then sighed, he pulled the door slightly before Sabine walked to the door to the room

"There you are" She said smiling walking toward him

"Zeb was looking for you" She said stopping looking down at Ezra as he looked up

Ezra looked back down sadly causing Sabine to change her smile, she sighed before leaning against the wall and bending beside him.

"Ezra..." She said looking at him

"You can talk to me"

Ezra kept looking at the ground, but sighed

"I... I could have done something" He said

"I just sat there, and let the empire take them away"

"You were 7... you couldn't have done anything Ezra" Sabine said putting her hand on his shoulder

"...Do you really believe they're dead?" Sabine asked

"Yes... I don't know, I told you this before" Ezra said moving his shoulder

"Ezra..." Sabine said sighing

"Sector 5, and Sector 6 report to the main deck" The tanoi said

"Well... looks like we're needed" Sabine said pushing herself up

"Don't worry Ezra... we're here for you" She said as Ezra got up

Ezra walked past Sabine and out of the room, Sabine sighed and followed him

Ezra and Sabine walked to the cockpit, Hera sat at the driver's seat looking down at a town below

"Looks like the empire are at it again" Hera said watching them

"You know that place Ezra?" She asked

"Mmmhm... My house is near here" Ezra said

"Ezra, you can go... I need to talk to Sabine" Hera said noticing that Ezra still sounded distressed

Ezra nodded then left. Ezra walked along the corridor and without anyone seeing he crept onto the top of the ship. He stood and watched the soldiers in the town walking around, Chopper although managed to see Ezra before he closed the hatch. Ezra watched as soldiers walked toward his house, they stopped outside them crashed open the door

Ezra tightened his fist before looking below the ship and seeing a building not too far away, he looked behind him and jumped down onto it. He landed on his feet and looked up at the ship.

"Sorry guys... But this time, I'm doing this alone" He said running along the tops of buildings

Meanwhile on this ship Chopper raced on the cockpit where Sabine and Hera were still talking

"Chopper? What is it?" Hera asked seeing Chopper wave his robotic arm around

"Ezra?" Sabine asked

"He left the ship?!" Sabine shouted

Sabine and Hera quickly turned and looked from the window, they saw as Ezra jumped from house to house towards where the soldiers were

"What is that kid doing?!" Hera shouted

"...They're in his house" Sabine said

"What?" Hera said

"Stay here" Sabine said running out

"Sabine!" Hera shouted

Sabine ran past the door just as Zeb and Kanan walked in

"What's got her in a rush?" Zeb asked turning back to Hera

"Ezra's left the ship, Sabine said the bucket heads have gone into his old house" Hera explained

"What?!" Kanan and Zeb shouted

Kanan quickly turned and ran followed by Zeb, they both followed Sabine out of the ship and onto the buildings.

Ezra jumped onto his roof and jumped through a crack, he hide in a closet listening to the troopers

"Where is it?" A familiar voice echoed

"It should be here"

"Agent Kallis?" Ezra whispered

Ezra looked through a crack and saw the hole leading to the basement was covered

"Why are they here?" Ezra whispered confused

Kallis turned and looked directly at the crack, Ezra quickly stepped backwards but as he did he knocked something from the closet shelf. Soon enough Agent Kallis opened the door

"Ah. Knew you would be here" Kallis said smirking

"What? What were you looking for?" Ezra said frowning

"Wasn't it obvious?" Kallis asked smirking

"You"

Kallis raised his gun and hit Ezra in the head causing Ezra to instantly black out and fall forward

"Sir, the rebels are on the way" A trooper said standing by the entrance

"Distract them, you two, take the kid aboard the ship" Kallis said pointing to two troopers

The two troopers picked Ezra up by his arms and walked out of the back way of the house to make Kanan and the others unaware. Sabine, Zeb and Kanan jumped down and began to attack, not noticing Kallis had managed to sneak away with Ezra.

Meanwhile on the ship Chopper was looking down, Hera was watching the others fighting and didn't notice the troopers leaving with Ezra, but Chopper did, He quickly began to go crazy and zapped Hera

"Chopper!" Hera said jumping

"What is it?"

Chopper quickly pointed with his robotic arm, and Hera quickly saw the troopers going onto the ship with Ezra

"EZRA!"

Hera quickly picked up her communicator

"Sector 1, come in sector 1"

"Sector 1 here, what is it Sector 2? Kanan asked defeating the last trooper

"They're taken Ezra aboard the ship" Hera said

"What?!" Kanan shouted

"Zeb, Sabine, go back to the ghost" Kanan said turning

"What? where's the kid?" Sabine asked

"Just, just get aboard the ghost!" Kanan said

Zeb and Sabine nodded then ran toward the ghost again, Kanan ran toward the trooper ship and jumped aboard before it could fly off. Hera waited for Zeb and Sabine to get aboard then quickly followed the enemy ship, but stayed a certain distance away.

"Inquisitor" Kallis said walking into a room

"Agent Kallis, have you succeeded?" The Inquisitor asked

"Yes sir. The boy was there, as you predicted" Kallis asked

"Where he?" The Inquisitor asked

"Cell block B, We're chained him up so he cannot escape again" Kallis said

"Good... I'll be there soon, and when I do, There will be one less Jedi" The Inquisitor said turning around

Kanan leant in an air vent above them, he frowned before turning around quickly. He had to save Ezra, before the Inquisitor could reach him

**So, what you think?**

**Want some more? Leave a review and Fav, really appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kanan jumped down from the air vent and looked at the different cell blocks, He raised a brow, then lifted his hand, he closed his eyes and focused so he could feel Ezra, he soon opened his eyes and ran. He felt where Ezra was and quickly ran toward there.

"Hold on kid..." He thought

He kept running until he saw cell block B, but troopers stood outside, he walked up to them and waved him hand

"You should be guarding the rebel cell." He said as the troops looked at him

"We should be guarding the revel cell." One of them said

"He's on the 2nd floor" Kanan said

"He's on the 2nd floor" The other one said

"You better get moving" Kanan said

"We better get moving" They both said

Both the troops ran away leaving the room unguarded

Kanan looked through and saw Ezra sitting chained on a long stool, blood trickled down his head from under his hair where Kallis had hit him

"Ezra!" Kanan said

Kanan stepped backwards and used the force to open the door, he ran in and used the force again to unlock the chains causing Ezra to fall forward, Kanan grabbed Ezra and laid him, he shock him to try and wake him and gently tapped his check to try and wake him.

"Ezra..." He said

He continued to try until he saw Ezra's fingers move Kanan looked up at the door and frowned as he heard Kallis and Inquisitor coming closer. He quickly picked Ezra up in his arms and ran out. He ran the opposite way to where the Inquisitor was coming. He heard Agent Kallis shout and call for more troopers. Kanan continued to run as he pulled out his communicator.

"Sector 1 calling the ghost"

"Ghost here..." Hera said

"You got the kid?"

"Yeah, But He's been hit..." Kanan said looking at Ezra

"What?! Is he alright?" Zeb asked

"Zeb" Hera said trying to keep Zeb and Sabine from panicking

"Where are you?" Hera asked

"On the way to the landing point" Kanan said still running

"Alright, we'll be waiting" Hera said hanging up

"Mmm..." Ezra mumbled

"Hold on kid" Kanan said looking at the blood still trickling down Ezra's head

"Stop!" 2 troopers shouting running around a corner

Kanan didn't think he quickly used the force to throw them into the wall, he ran to the door and used the force to open it and quickly ran out, the ghost was there. Kanan quickly ran on, as he did laser guns started to shoot

"Stop them!" Kallis shouted

"Do not let them escape!"

Kanan frowned and sat Ezra against the wall of the ghost and began to shoot the troopers, he aimed for a tank and shot it to make it explode

"Now Hera!" He shouted

Kanan closed the door and bent in front of Ezra

"Kid..." He said trying to wake him again

Ezra still didn't wake. Kanan again picked Ezra up and carried him up the ladder, he walked along the rooms and opened his door, he walked in an laid Ezra on the bed, he lifted his hair and looked at the bloody mark where Kallis had hit him

"Kid... what were you thinking?" Kanan said

"Kanan?" Hera said appearing at the door

Kanan turned and sighed

"What happened down there?" Hera asked walking toward Kanan

"I'm not sure... But the Inquisitor was going to kill him" Kanan said

"They went into Ezra's house" Hera said

"Maybe he was worried they were after something"

"Yeah, they were" Kanan said

"They were after him..."

"They knew he was going to be there"

"How?" Hera asked

"No idea" Kanan replied looking down at Ezra

"You two are hopeless" Sabine said walking past them both

"Sabine?" Hera asked as Sabine knelt down beside Ezra

Sabine pushed back Ezra's hair and used a damp cloth to wipe the blood away

"Sorry kid" Sabine said as Ezra moaned at the pain

"You know, you should have done this as soon as you got him on this ship" Sabine said turning to Kanan

"I was a little occupied" Kanan replied folding his arms

"Yeah well... He's lucky the hit wasn't too deep" Sabine said turning back to Ezra

"Alright, I think we should let him alone to rest" Hera said turning around

"...Ok" Kanan said sighing walking of

Hera put her hand on Kanan's shoulder and smiled

"He'll be fine Kanan... don't worry"

"I know..." Kanan said turning

"But, why did he just run and get himself into this?"

Sabine watched them go then bandaged Ezra's head

"He's right kid... I know that was your house, but why'd you go running of?"

"...Just get better soon" She said sighing

Sabine left the room and closed the door leaving Ezra alone.

After about an hour Ezra fidgeted before opening his eyes and groaning

"Ah... Geez" He said putting his hand on his head

He turned and looked around before raising a brow

"This... This isn't my room" He said confused

"That's because it's mine" Kanan said leaning against the wall behind him

Ezra sat up quickly in shock and hit his head on the bunk

"Ow..." He said

Kanan smirked before walking beside him and putting the bandage back on correctly

"Be careful, you don't want to make it any worse" He said moving back again

"Yeah... thanks" Ezra said looking at Kanan

"...Kid? Why'd you run of like that?" Kanan asked

"...I thought... I thought they were looking for something" Ezra replied

"Looking for something? Something like what?" Kanan asked

"I don't know... Something to do with my parents" Ezra said sighing

"If they had found the basement...they would have found all their secrets... I guess I was just afraid they would find it all"

"Ezra... they weren't after anything of your parents..." Kanan said

"I know..." Ezra said

"They wanted me"

"Why did they want me?" He asked

"Because you're a Jedi... And the empire want to wipe out all the Jedi's left" Kanan explained

"But I'm not a Jedi..." Ezra said turning to face the wall

"I'm just a kid"

"You're a powerful kid that has the courage and strength to be a powerful Jedi... Ezra, You are a Jedi... No ordinary person could do what you do" Kanan explained placing his hand on Ezra's shoulder

Ezra sighed before cringing and putting his hand on his head again

"You need more rest" Kanan said standing

"I'll go back to my roo..." Ezra began

"No, stay here... The last thing you need is Zeb being, well. Himself" Kanan said smiling

"But, what about you?" Ezra asked

"Well, I'll be fine for now, you just rest" Kanan said turning

Ezra smiled slightly and laid back down

"Oh, and Ezra" Kanan said standing by the door

"Try not to run off again" He said smiling before closing the door

Ezra smiled then turned on his side facing the wall, he sighed before soon falling back to sleep.

Hera flew the ship into space and hovered over the large planet

"You think they followed us?" Sabine asked sitting on a chair

"If they did, they would be here by now" Hera replied looking at the planet

"You think the kids alright?" Zeb asked sitting on another chair

"Ezra's tough, he'll be fine" Hera said turning to Zeb and Sabine

"Hera... they know he's onboard, and they want him, what If they come for him?" Sabine asked

"Then we'll be ready. Ezra is family now, and we won't let them take him" Hera said turning back and looking at the planet fiercely

Soon enough, Kanan walked through the door, he sighed before sitting in one of the chairs

"How's Ezra?" Hera asked

"Well, for now he's sleeping" Kanan said looking at Hera

"We need to make sure the empire don't get a hold of him again" Hera said turning to Kanan and the others

"As long as he doesn't run of" Zeb said

"Kanan?" Hera asked seeing how distressed Kanan looked

"Mmm?" Kanan asked looking up at her

"You alright?" She asked

"Y..Yeah, I'm fine" Kanan replied

Zeb sighed before standing and leaving

"Don't disturb the kid" Kanan said following Zeb out with his head

"Yeah, yeah" Zeb said

"I'm not kidding!" Kanan said as the door closed

"Heh. That's a first" Sabine said with a smile

"What?" Hera asked

"He's worried about Ezra" Sabine said smiling

"Are you?" Hera asked looking down at Sabine grinning

"Of course I am, he's family right?" Sabine said turning to Hera raising a brow

Hera smiled shock her head

"You're a confusing one Sabine"

"Yeah I know, but that's why you love me" Sabine said smiling as she got up

"You know" Hera said smiling

Sabine stretched before walking toward the door

"Same goes for you Sabine" Kanan said watching Sabine leave

"Don't worry, I know leave the kid alone" Sabine said smiling as she left

The door closed and Kanan sighed and dropped his head into his hands

"What?" Hera asked watching him

"It's the kid..." Kanan said sitting up then moving to the seat beside Hera

"The Inquisitor isn't going to give up until Ezra becomes part of the dark side... or is dead" Kanan said leaving back against the seat

"You know... I've never seen you so worried about the kid" Hera said sitting down on the other seat

"I guess I'm just scared for him" Kanan said sighing

"We can't protect him all the time... The empire out number us" Kanan said

"Well, we can try, and we sure are going to try our hardest" Hera said smiling slightly at Kanan

After waiting a few more hours, Hera flew the ship back down onto the planet, She flew around and saw the empires large ship was no longer there. She landed the ship and sighed in relief

"Well, looks like we're good for the night" She said yawning still beside Kanan

"Good" Kanan said stretching

"You think the others already headed to bed?" Hera asked

"Not sure" Kanan asked getting up

"What you going to do about Ezra? He's still in your bunk right?" Hera asked watching Kanan

"Yeah, I'll go on the top one, the kids had a long day" Kanan said stretching again

"Alright" Hera said yawning

Kanan walked along the hall and opened the door to his room, Ezra was still asleep facing the wall. Kanan smiled slightly to see he was still alright. He reached under the bunk and pulled out a blanket, he threw it in the air to dust it off. Then reached and covered Ezra with it. He then jumped to the top bunk and laid down. He sighed and turned, still worried about Ezra.

Later on in the night Kanan turned, then his eyes quickly opened, he sat up. He could feel fear, Ezra's fear, he leant over the bed to see Ezra but he wasn't there

"Ezra?" Kanan asked

Kanan quickly jumped from the bed and opened the door

"Ezra?" He said a little louder

He walked to the entrance of the ghost and saw it was still locked, he kept looking until he felt a breeze on his hair, he looked up and saw the hatch was open. He climbed up the ladder and looked around. He sighed in relief to se Ezra sitting on the front of the ship, his legs dangling over the side with the blanket around him to keep him warm. Kanan walked toward him and sat down beside him

"I told you not to run off" He said smiling at Ezra

"I know... But I didn't, did I?" Ezra said smiling slightly

"Wait... Is that? Is that a smile?" Kanan said sarcastically

"Shut up" Ezra said pushing Kanan gently

"Ha... Good to see you back to normal kid" Kanan said smiling

"Yeah..." Ezra said turning again

"What?" Kanan asked

"It's just... I don't know" Ezra said sighing

"You're scared?" Kanan asked

Ezra looked up at Kanan and sighed

"Yeah... Guess you could sense it huh?"

"I don't have to sense something I can see... But yes... I did sense it" Kanan said grinning

"You really think I'll become a good Jedi?" Ezra asked

"Well, that's up to Ezra" Kanan said smiling before looking at the sandy hills in front of the ship

"You can become a good Jedi if you work to become a good Jedi... And I know someone like you, can"

Ezra smiled before yawning

"Why you out here so late anyhow kid?" Kanan asked turning back to Ezra

As Kanan looked at Ezra, he fell on Kanan asleep. Kanan grinned then turned and looked at the stars again, he put his hands behind him pushing himself up before leaving forward again and lifting Ezra. He took Ezra back inside and put him back in the bunk. He closed the hatch to the top of the ship, then closed his door and got back onto his bunk. He looked at the ceiling nervously before shutting his eyes. He kept thinking about the Inquisitor, how he was after Ezra... and how he knew he wasn't going to quit until he got a hold of him.

The next morning, Hera was up first as usual, she stood in the storage part of the ghost writing and checking things on her list. She smiled before turning

"Didn't think you would be up" She said

"Yeah, well I had a long sleep" Ezra said smiling as he climbed down the ladder

"Your head feeling better?" Hera asked

"Getting there" Ezra said smiling as he walked toward Hera

"...Look, about yesterday" Hera said sighing

"It's alright... I know you guys didn't know, It's fine... honestly"

"Well Kanan things differently" Hera said

"He's worried about you Ezra"

"When isn't he?" Ezra asked turning and looking at the crates

"...I need some things from the market. You think you can get them for me? Give you a chance to get some fresh air" Hera said smiling

"On my own?" Ezra asked turning

"Nope" Sabine said jumping down from above

"Cuz I'm coming to"

"You didn't think we were going to let you go out alone after what happened did you?" She said smiling

Ezra smiled then turned to Hera

"Here, get everything on there" Hera said handing Ezra a list

"Does Kanan know?" Ezra asked looking up at Hera

"No... but if he starts to panic, I'll say Sabine's with you" Hera said smiling

"Come on kid, the best stuff sells in the morning" Sabine said walking out

Ezra smiled then ran after Sabine. Hera turned and watched them both leave with a smile.

Ezra and Sabine walked along the sandy hills toward the town. Ezra rubbed his head where he was hit behind Sabine

"You sure you're alright kid?" Sabine asked looking out of the corner of her eye

"I'm fine, just still stings a little" Ezra said moving his hand

"Not surprised, a hit like that could have been a lot worse" Sabine said slowing down to walk along side Ezra

"You're lucky the empire didn't do anything to bad" She said

"Yeah..." Ezra said looking away

"...You know Kanan was worried about you" Sabine said

"I know" Ezra replied

"The same kind of thing happened to Kanan when he was young" Sabine said turning to Ezra

"What?" Ezra asked looking at her

"When Kanan was young, his mother sent him to become a Jedi... she didn't want him to be captured by the Empire... Kanan said he only remembers faint things about his parents, like his father leaving... Him and his mother going into hiding, and his mother sending him away" Sabine explained

"How do you know all that?" Ezra asked

"When I first came here... I was a little upset about leaving my parents... Kanan explained how hard it was for him, but he managed, and so could I" Sabine said smiling

"Kanan is like what he is like with you Ezra because you never got to experience having a family... People who were there for you"

"Even Kanan had a Jedi master that he could call family..."

"But kid, you're not alone anymore, you got us as your family" Sabine said turning and smiling

"Yeah" Ezra said smiling slightly

Sabine turned then smiled

"Common kid, race to you the market" She said running up a hill

"Oh you're on" Ezra said smiling as he chased after her

Sabine reached the top of the hill then froze

"Oh no..." She said

The whole town was destroyed, fire and rubble spread throughout the town, Sabine looked around Ezra's home town the market stalls where gone, or destroyed, everything was gone

"W..What happened here" Sabine asked herself

"Sabine, why'd you stop?" Ezra said catching up

Sabine quickly turned and stopped Ezra from continuing

"Ha, you don't wanna go up there, maybe we should go to a... a different market" Sabine said pushing him back

"Why? This place is easier than walking miles to the next one" Ezra said confused

"I know... but what's a few miles huh?" Sabine asked

Ezra raised a brow then quickly moved around Sabine and ran up the hill. He looked at the destroyed town, he was shocked

"Ezra..." Sabine said

"What... What did this?" Ezra asked angrily

"The Empire probably..." Sabine said turning to the town

"Why where they here?" Ezra said as he tightened his fist

"I don't know..." Sabine said

"Ez..." Sabine began

She stopped before looking down at seeing small rocks floating up from the ground, he looked at Ezra and quickly bumped him

"Ezra stop it!"

Ezra stopped, he shook his head and blinked a few times

"Oww..." He said reaching for his head again

"You ok?" Sabine asked

"Just... a little dizzy" Ezra replied

"Come on, we'll get back to the ghost, Hera and Kanan will know why the empire came here" Sabine said turning away from the town

"Y..Yeah" Ezra said

Ezra stepped a few feet forward before collapsing onto his side

"Ezra?" Sabine asked turning hearing the bump

"Ezra!"

**Thanks for reading chapter 2!**

**Want more? **

**Please like and leave a fav.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hera sat in the cock pit, she was listening to Chopper and Zeb arguing on the back of the ship. She chuckled before the door opened from Kanan walking in

"Ha, morning" Hera said turning smirking

"Hey" Kanan said stretching before sitting down

"Where are the kids?" Kanan said smirking

"You mean Sabine and Ezra?" Hera said smiling turning to Kanan on the chair

"Yes..." Kanan said grinning looking at Kanan

"On top of the ship..." Hera said

"...Speaking of Ezra, I've been thinking..."

"Yesterday when you got Ezra out of that ship... didn't you think it was too easy?"

"Too easy?" Kanan asked

"The last time we were aboard, buckets were everywhere... you only saw a few, which is odd don't you think?" Hera asked

"Well... now you mention is, I did only run into 2 troopers..." Kanan said raising a brow

"...Maybe... maybe that whole thing was set up" Hera suggested

"Maybe they knew we would get Ezra"

"That can't be... I heard them say they were going to Ezra... I also heard them walking toward the cell" Kanan explained

"...Maybe that wall also set up" Hera said

"Why? Why would they take the kid, then let us take him back?" Kanan asked leaning back against the chair

"Not sure..." Hera asked

"Sector 5 calling the ghost..."

Hera leant and picked up her communicator and answered

"Sector 2 here, how's it going?" Hera asked grinning at Kanan

"Wha... where is she?" Kanan asked leaning forward

"There's a problem... a big problem" Sabine said

"Sabine? Everything alright?" Hera asked noticing the fear in Sabine's voice

"Not exactly... It's Ezra" Sabine said nervously

"What? Ezra's out to?!" Kanan said angrily

Kanan grabbed the communicator from Hera

"Sector 5, Sector 6, Come back to the ghost immediately!"

"...Kanan, It's Ezra... he collapsed" Sabine explained kneeling beside Ezra

"WHAT?!" Hera and Kanan yelled

"What happened?!" Kanan shouted

"...I think it's his head" Sabine replied

"I knew he shouldn't have gone out" Kanan said

"Look, can you get him back?"

"No..." Sabine said sighing putting her hand on Ezra's bandage

"Alright, I'll send Zeb... make sure the kid's alright" Kanan said

Sabine sighed before putting her communicator down. She was looking at Ezra before noticing a small mic beside him

"What?" Sabine asked reaching over Ezra

Sabine picked it up and saw a red light flashing on it, she quickly knew what it was. She frowned and put it in her pocket then turned and looked at the town destroyed by the empire, She squinted to see clearer and saw some troopers walking from the far end of the town

"Oh no..." Sabine whispered

She quickly turned to Ezra and shock him

"Ezra... Ezra!"

She turned again and saw the troopers getting closer, she knew if she stayed there, they could easily spot her. She turned and looked around for Zeb but still couldn't see him, she looked down to Ezra and sighed

"Thanks Zeb" She said sarcastically

She lifted Ezra slightly and put his arm around her neck, she looked at the troopers then at a building, she waited for her chance to quickly run there with Ezra. She stood up lifting Ezra

"Ugh... kid you're heavy" She said making sure Ezra didn't fall over

She looked at the troopers again and watched as they stopped and turned away, she used that for a chance to quickly run to the building with Ezra, She looked around the side and saw the troopers walking toward where she was before. She moved further along behind other buildings before coming to a familiar building. She quickly pushed the broken door and went inside, still holding Ezra. She sat Ezra on the ground and then moved the door in front of the entrance and then sighed. "Zeb... I am going to KILL you"

She turned and walked over to Ezra and knelt beside him.

"Ezra?" She said nudging him again

"Mmm..." Ezra mumbled turning his head

Ezra opened an eye and saw Sabine

"S...Sabine?" He asked

"Hey kid" Sabine said sighing smiling

"...What happened?" Ezra asked

"Don't worry, I'll explain once we're back on the ship" Sabine replied

"Where are we now?" Ezra asked looking around

Sabine didn't answer, she looked away and sighed

Ezra frowned and looked around again

"Why are we here Sabine?" he asked realizing Sabine had brought him back to his house

"It was either here, or we both got shot" Sabine said looking back at Ezra frowning slightly

"So the other buildings had suddenly disappeared?" Ezra asked

"No... But I couldn't get inside those" Sabine said

Ezra sighed and tried to lift himself up before falling again

"Ah..." He mumbled closing his eyes

"Be careful... Try not to move around, wait until Zeb gets here" Sabine said watching him

"Does he know we're 'here'?" Ezra asked sarcastically opening and looking at Sabine

"...No" Sabine said taking out her communicator

"Sector 4... you there sector 4?" She asked

Zeb punched the last of the troopers that where outside and picked up his communicator

"Sector 4 here, where the heck are you two?" He asked looking around

"In Ezra's home... where are you?" Sabine asked curiously

"Taking care of things" Zeb said looking further into the town

"Well, just get here" Sabine said lowing the communicator

"You realize Kanan is going to kill us when we get back?" Ezra said grinning at Sabine

"Ha, yeah" Sabine said chuckling before leaning against the wall beside Ezra

"...What happened out there?" She asked turning to him

"What?" Ezra asked turning to Sabine

"...It's like... you were using the force thing, but without even knowing you were doing it" Sabine explained leaning on her hand

"I did?" Ezra asked turning away again

"Yeah... but you didn't do anything, don't worry" Sabine said trying to assure Ezra

"...This is the 2nd time now" Ezra said sighing

"Kanan warned me about it..."

"You were angry... and scared" Sabine said

"Don't worry about it"

"Just... don't tell anyone" Ezra said turning

"Don't tell anyone what?" Zeb asked bounding through the door

"Nothing." Sabine and Ezra both said looking up at Zeb

"I thought you needed help" Zeb said crossing his arms

"The kid can't stand" Sabine said rolling her eyes as she got up

"So help him" She said watching as Zeb continued to stand there

"Oh right" Zeb said reaching and helping Ezra up

Sabine looked out of the door and looked for troopers before Zeb barged past her with Ezra beside him with his arm over Zeb's shoulder

"Don't worry, I took all the bucket's out. Someone you didn't do" Zeb said turning and smirking

Sabine crossed her arms and glared at Zeb before running after them

"You know, it's weird seeing you out without your helmet" Zeb said turning to Sabine

"We were only going into town" Sabine said looking straight

"And how did that go?" Zeb asked sarcastically

"This wasn't my fault Zeb" Sabine said turning angrily

"You're the one that took the kid out in the first place" Zeb said turning straight again

"Wha..." Sabine said stopping

"Unbelievable" She said gripping her fists before running after Zeb again.

Hera and Kanan stood on the opening platform of the ship looking around for Zeb, Sabine and Ezra, after waiting only for a short time, All three of them came into view.

"There they are" Kanan said slightly angry

"Kanan. Don't get mad at them... it was my idea to send Sabine and Ezra out in the first place" Hera said turning to Kanan

"I know Hera..." Kanan said still angry

"Then why are you so angry?" Hera asked

"I don't know..." Kanan replied

"Heh, be careful Kanan, you're going to start sounding like the kid soon" Hera said smiling as she turned

Zeb, Sabine and Ezra walked in front of Kanan and Hera. Kanan and took Ezra, he frowned at Sabine before walking inside

"It... it wasn't my fault!" Sabine shouted

"He knows that Sabine... Kanan is just worried about Ezra" Hera said looking at Sabine and sighing

"So he takes it out on me?" Sabine asked angrily

"He'll get over it soon... For now, I think it's best if we keep Ezra aboard the ship" Hera said turning and walking onto the ghost

"Leaving the ship was your idea" Sabine said crossing her arms as Hera walked on

"And you did a great job making sure nothing went wrong" Zeb said sarcastically as he bumped Sabine and walked onto the ship

"...Would you stop blaming me!" Sabine shouted going aboard the ship

Kanan walked along the ship and sat Ezra down on the sofa seat in the area everyone sat 'The living room'. He walked to the end on the room angrily and put his hands on his head

"Are you trying, to get yourself killed?!"

"Why did you go out? You could have told Hera you couldn't!"

"Kanan..." Ezra began

"Kid, we don't want you getting any more injured than you are already" Kanan said turning and walking toward Ezra

"I know you don't Kanan..." Ezra said sighing

"I wouldn't usually care if you went out kid... But a day after what happened, well of course I'm going to worry..."

"Just try not to do that again, wait for that to heal before you go running of" Kanan said looking at his head

"I didn't run of..." Ezra said moving his head away

"I know that" Kanan said smirking

"Kanan..." Sabine said standing by the door

"A word please?"

Kanan turned and walked out with Sabine. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small microphone and handed it to Kanan

"I found this beside Ezra, I think it fell from his jacket as he fell..." She said

"A mic?" Kanan asked

"You think it could have been the empire who put it there?" Sabine asked looking at it

"Yes" Kanan said

Kanan dropped it on the floor and crushed it

"They've been listening to our conversations!"

"That's why the escape was so easy... Hera was right, it was all set up!"

"...Do you think they know much?" Sabine asked watching Kanan get angrier

"Of course they do! They know all about the kid now" Kanan said getting stressed

Ezra was listening and sighed angrily

"Great..."

"How could I have been so STUPID?!" He said kicking the table

"Try not to be so hard on yourself" Hera said walking in through another door

"You were just doing, what you thought was right"

"What I thought was right was wrong" Ezra said watching Hera sit beside him

"Ezra, everyone makes mistakes, even Kanan" Hera said putting her hand on Ezra's shoulder

"But this isn't my first mistake" Ezra said sighing

"You think Kanan... or even me have only made one mistake?" Hera asked

"Ezra, since I've been with Kanan, he's managed to get me and him into trouble hundreds of times, and you think he's always managed to keep that force of his under control? He had trouble with it, just like you are"

"But, the difference between you two... At your age, Kanan wasn't learning as fast as you are.. You're learning faster than Kanan ever could Ezra..."

"I thought Kanan mastered everything" Ezra asked

"He did, but it took him a long time to" Hera replied

"See Ezra... you may have messed up, but it's alright. We're here, and we're going to fix it" She said smiling

Ezra chuckled before smiling

"What's that? An actual smile?" Hera said smiling as she moved her hand

Ezra, and Hera both smiled before the door opened and Kanan and Sabine walked in

"You doing alright kid?" Sabine asked

"Yeah" Ezra replied

"Good, iiiiiim going to my room" Sabine said turning around slowly and walking out

"Wait." Kanan said putting his hand up

"What now?" Sabine moaned stopping and turning

"There's something you're not telling you... Both of you" Kanan said switching from Sabine to Ezra

"What? We're not hiding anything" Sabine said folding her arms

"You can't hide it from me Sabine" Kanan said turning to Sabine

"Well... I'm not hiding anything, so..." Sabine said turning again

"Just go Sabine" Hera said looking at Kanan

Sabine walked out and the door closed, Kanan turned to Ezra and raised a brow

"Are you sure, you're not hiding anything?" He asked

"...Yeah, nothing" Ezra replied looking away

"Well, if you are, I'm going to find out" Kanan said crossing his arms

"...Kanan a word?" Hera said standing

Kanan walked out with Hera then let the door close.

"Would you lay of those two" Hera said bumping Kanan on the arm

"...Ok first of OW" Kanan said reaching where Hera bumped him

"And second, I just want to keep them safe"

"They know that..." Hera said sighing

"Hera, they're hiding something... something happened out there, and they're not telling us" Kanan said frustrated

"Yes, well just give them time... If it was so serious, they would tell us" Hera said

"But for now, we need to be there for Ezra... if you didn't remember, his home town has been destroyed?" She said folding her arms

"...I know, I know" Kanan said sighing

Kanan turned to walk back before Hera grabbed his arm.

"Oh and, stop blaming Sabine... she did what she could out there..."

Kanan nodded then went back into the 'living room' where Ezra was still sitting. He was fiddling with the bandage trying to take it off from the back, Kanan walked over and took over, he pulled of the bandage then put it on the table. He looked at Ezra and moved his hair so he could see the mark agent Kallus left there.

"Looks like it is healing... thankfully"

"Yeah..." Ezra said touching looking up at it

Kanan reached for another bandage and tied it around Ezra's head, then sat back and looked at Ezra

"What?" Ezra asked

"I know you're both hiding something" Kanan said

"Are you still on that?" Ezra asked sighing

"...No, sorry" Kanan said looking away

"...Sabine didn't do anything wrong" Ezra said still looking at Kanan

"I know she didn't... She tried her best to help you" Kanan replied

"Then why do you keep blaming her?" Ezra asked

"I'm just worried about both of you..." Kanan said sighing

"Why?" Ezra asked

"Well..." Kanan began

"You both remind me of what I was like... when I was your age, I trained with a girl for a while, and we both got ourselves into deep trouble... Then, she left, and it was just me and the master again..."

"Do you still know her now?" Ezra asked

"No... after that, we never spoke again" Kanan said sighing

"How long have you Hera known each other?" Ezra asked

"...Years" Kanan said smiling

Ezra grinned before turning away, he looked at the table and put his hands on it as he lifted himself up again, he sighed in relief as he was finally able to stand

"Kanan... what really happened to Sabine's family? She didn't sound sure when she told me..." He asked turning to Kanan

"When Sabine was 16, she joined us... Her family were negatively affected by the empire... So, she left, and she became one of us" Kanan explained

"Huh..." Ezra said

"You know, Sabine really cares about you kid" Kanan said grinning

"I know, you all do" Ezra said walking to the door

"Yes, that's why we protect you..." Kanan said smiling

"We protect each other, we're family"

"I know..." Ezra said leaving

"Heya kid" Hera said smiling as Ezra walked into the cockpit

"Hi" Ezra said smiling as he walked to his seat

He looked out the window and saw they were still on Lathal, he looked at the hills and at the destroyed town. He clenched his fists angrily, before Hera put her hand on his arm

"Ezra..." She said quietly

Ezra blinked a few times before turning to Ezra and releasing his fists

"Sorry..." Ezra said sitting down

"For what?" Hera asked

"Getting angry?"

"Everyone gets angry Ezra... and after what you've been through these past few days, I wouldn't really blame you"

"Hera..." Ezra began

Before Ezra could talk Chopper came into the room making his original cheery noise

"What's got you so excited?" Hera said turning and smirking

"Where is that rust bucket?!" A shout came from the back of the ship

"You've been messing with Zeb again?" Hera said smirking

Chopper made his noise again before the door opened and Zeb came crashing in, letting Chopper quickly make his way out. Zeb stopped and turned to see Ezra and Hera laughing

"Guess you're back to yourself?" He asked

"It's me remember, wasn't going to take long" Ezra said smiling folding his old arms

"Yeah well... good" Zeb said ruffling Ezra's hair before turning and running out again after Chopper

"Even Zeb was worried about you" Hera said

"Course he was" Ezra said sarcastically rolling his eyes

"He was, you should have seen him earlier" Hera said turning to the ship controls

"Heh, would have loved to have seen that..." Ezra said smirking

At the moment Chopper came bounding in again followed by Zeb throwing a wrench at him

"Stop moving you overgrown bucket of bolts!" He shouted

"Alright, alright stop" Hera said standing and getting between Chopper and Zeb

"What did he do this time?" She asked looking at Zeb

Chopper made his irritated noise before Hera hit his robotic head.

"He zapped me while I was counting the fruit, he made me drop them all.. and Know I need to start OVER!" Zeb shouted

Chopper started waving his metal arms before zapping Zeb again

"CHOPPER!" Zeb shouted reaching for him

"Alright, both of you stop. Ezra can you go and help Zeb with the fruit please, I need to have a word with Chopper here" Hera shouted pushing Zeb away

"Ok" Ezra said standing up again

"Come on then kid" Zeb said walking out

Ezra followed Zeb down the corridor, Zeb turned and looked at Ezra before rubbing his head

"Heh... about what Hera said, I didn't worry that much"

"You heard?" Ezra said grinning

"Yeah..." Zeb said

"Is being worried that much of a bad thing?" Ezra asked smirking as he walked forward

"Well... no" Zeb said lowering his hand

"Then why are you..." Ezra began to Zeb walked beside him

"Alright, alright. Let's just count this fruit" Zeb said walking forward

"What? Embarrassed to be worried about me?" Ezra said laughing as he ran to catch up with Zeb

"What's with the fruit anyhow?"

"We're heading to a small town later, Hera found out that's where most people escaped to from the town, we're gonna hand out fruit to the ones who did get out" Zeb explained

"..Oh" Ezra said sighing

Zeb looked out of the corner of his eye at Ezra, then quickly bumped him on the back

"Aye don't worry about it kid, won't be long until they fix up that old town"

"Yeah... I guess" Ezra said sighing again

Meanwhile far away, Agent Kallus watched as troopers entered his room

"Agent Kallus" One of them said

"Yes?" Kallus asked glaring at them

"The mic chip placed on the kid, they discovered it... and destroyed it" The other trooper said

"I knew they would... did you find out anything?" Kallus asked

"Yes sir, here is the memory chip with everything on about the rebels" One of the troopers said putting a chip onto Kallus's desk

"Good..." Kallus said smirking as he picked it up

"Be ready Rebels... we're about to pick out. Your every. little. juicy. secret"

**Thank you for reading chapter 3**

**Sorry for the delay...**

**Please Fav/ Follow/ And Review helps out a lot!**

**(If anyone knows how Sabine met Kanan and Hera, please tell me in the Review section, or if it doesn't say how she met them, make something up and I may include it in the next chapter ^_^)**


	4. Sabine's back-story extra

**Sabine's Back-Story**

A trooper snuck out of the imperial academy and sat on top of a ship, a sigh could be heard before they began to take of their black helmet. Underneath was a 16 year old girl, She wiped her multicoloured hair and let it flow in the wind as she looked up at the sky of mandalore. She sighed as she looked down and flicked dust from her black imperial armour. She hated being part of the academy, but her parents made her after being influenced by Agent Kallus. She looked back at the sky before seeing a ship slowly making its way toward the academy from the sky

"What?" She said pushing herself up on her hand

She watched as the ship got closer, and soon enough, shots began to be fired from it. She jumped from the ship and watched as the ship flew over the top of the academy shooting as it flew. She turned and watched as everyone panicked and grabbed guns and got into ships. She smirked before grabbed her helmet and running the opposite way

"Sabine!" A 16 year old boy from behind her shouted

"What?" Sabine asked stopped and turning

"Where are you going? We need your help!" He shouted

"Sorry Zach... I'm done with this" Sabine said throwing the helmet on the ground

"SABINE!" The boy shouted reaching his hand out as Sabine ran of

Sabine ran and as she did she slowly took of her armour. She ran into a room and looked around, inside was a set of mandalorian armour. She smiled before taking them all.

After a few minutes she ran from the room wearing the plain armour, she put on the helmet before pulling out two spray cans she also picked up from the room. She turned and ran toward the main entrance of the building and saw two large ships

"Time for a little payback" She whispered

She quickly ran toward the ships and stepped back before painting a multi coloured circular phoenix. She stepped back and admired her work before looking up and seeing as the large ship landed shooting at troopers running toward them. Sabine looked around and saw a gun lying beside a trooper. She ran away from the ship she painted on and let a few troopers go toward it looking at it confused. Sabine smiled before aiming for the graffiti, and shooting it with the gun. As soon as the laser hit. The whole ship exploded, capturing the attention of two rebels loading cargo onto their ship while the other shot at the troopers

"You do that?" Kanan asked turning to Zeb

"No..." Zeb said slightly confused looking at the colour of the explosion

"Hera, you see that?" Kanan shouted as he and Zeb loaded the cargo

"Yes! Now could you get back here and help me?!" Hera shouted shooting at the last remaining troopers of the section.

"Right" Zeb and Kanan said leaving the cargo and turning to shoot the troopers

Sabine watched and then ran over to another ship near the large rebel one. She turned and looked at the last remaining group of troopers shooting at them. She looked at them and saw a few wearing the black armour, the ones in training. She saw the boy who tried to get her back earlier and sighed. She saw an explosive tank near them and grinned before aiming. She was about to shoot before the boy she saw, Zach, Turned and saw her, But he didn't shoot, he just stared. Then he turned and ran. Sabine watched him then turned again and shot at the tank. This caused a huge explosion causing Kanan, Hera and Zeb to all look away to the brightness.

Sabine watched and smiled at her work. She was about to run to the rebels before getting pulled back, she turned and saw someone in the black armour, she knew who it was before he took off his helmet.

He had short hair, with a purple highlight in it, like Sabine's. Sabine sighed before turning

"You're not going to convince to stay" She said taking of her helmet

"I know..." He said smiling

"Here"

He handed Sabine a paint sprayer and smiled

"I know you've always liked to paint"

Sabine smiled before hugging her only friend in the academy

"...Good luck..." He said with a smile

"You to" Sabine said stepping away

The boy Zach ran off toward the imperial academy putting his helmet on again leaving Sabine to watch him.

She looked down at her helmet and smiled as she put it on again then walked toward the rebel ship

"What... was that?" Hera said as the light faded away

"Oh you know, a little explosive next to a imperial fighter... that kind of blow can cause a glow like that" Sabine said leaning on the side of the ship

Kanan, Hera and Zeb all turned and saw Sabine

"You did that?" Hera asked crossing her arms smirking

"Yup, looked good huh?" Sabine asked

"Not bad kid" Kanan said smiling as he put his hand on his waist

"Yeah, for a kid" Zeb said walking pushing the cargo back onto the ship

"So, what you doing here?" Hera asked

"Why is anyone here?" Sabine asked

"My parents are in there... they wanted me to become a part of the empire... but I don't want to do that kind of thing, my parents believe agent Kallus is always right" She said taking of her helmet and holding it under her arm

"Well..." Kanan said turning to Hera

"We've always got room aboard for someone who knows so much about weapons as you do" Hera said smiling

"That is... if you want to" Kanan said turning to smiling at Sabine

"You kidding?" Sabine said smiling

"This is what I've wanted to do my whole life!"

"Good" Kanan said turning

"Oh, I'm Kanan by the way"

"I'm Sabine" Sabine said proudly

"Well... welcome aboard Sabine" Hera said walking beside Sabine and going aboard

"You can have the room across from Zeb" She said closing the door

Sabine walked along the hall and saw Zeb standing outside his door

"Well well... look who's joined the crew" He said smirking

"I'm Zeb by the way"

"I figured... I'm Sabine" Sabine said leaning against the wall

"Well, good to mee" Zeb began

Before Zeb could finish a small robot zapped him then sped off down the hall

"CHOPPER!" Zeb shouted running after him

Sabine laughed before turning and opening the door to her room, she looked around and smiled

"Hm... needed something" She said smirking as the doors closed.

**Sabine's Back-story **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There, 148 fruits" Ezra said writing down the last dash on a list

"Well, that took longer than expected" Zeb said standing up from a crate stretching

"You hardly did anything" Ezra said turning to Zeb

"...I counted those crates" Zeb said pointing to two crates

"Yes... and I counted those" Ezra said pointing at 4 others

"Well... at least I got you doing something" Zeb said grinning and pushing Ezra

Ezra grinned at Zeb before he climbed up the ladder and walked down the hall.

Ezra turned to the exit and pressed the button to open it, he walked onto the ramp and sat on it, he lifted his knees up and leant on them as he looked at the smoke in the distance from his old town, and the town he used to spend almost all of his time in. He sighed before looking away.

Ezra listened as someone sat beside him.

"Nice day huh?" They said

Ezra turned to a familiar voice and saw Sabine sitting beside him

"Looks like the empire have gone now..."

Ezra turned and looked at the smoke again before Sabine bumped him

"Don't worry, they'll fix it up quickly"

"I know... I just wish I could have done something to help..." Ezra said sighing

"Well... you couldn't, that's not your fault" Sabine said

"Yeah, well it feels like it was my fault" Ezra said frustrated

"...Did you tell Hera?"

"No..." Sabine said

"You tell Kanan?"

"No..." Ezra said

"Well, good..." Sabine said turning to face the outside again

"You're ok with not telling them?" Ezra asked turning to Sabine

"Yeah, I know I could count on you if I wanted to keep something a secret" Sabine said smiling at Ezra

Ezra smiled back before turning again

Kanan stood on top of the 'balcony' and raised a brow at Sabine and Ezra

"Spying again?" Hera asked walking up from behind him

"They're talking about something..." Kanan said folding his arms

"Oh no, quick look them up" Hera said chuckling leaning against the bars

"I mean they're talking about what happened out there..." Kanan said smirking at Hera

"Kanan, just leave that alone... if it's a secret, then we should at least respect that" Hera said

"Hera, we don't keep secrets... Something serious could have happened, and they're not hiding it" Kanan said changing his smirk into a frown

"Kanan would you please stop worrying" Hera said

"Those two are both capable to look after each other, and if they're not ready to tell us something, at least we know they have each other until then. Stop being paranoid"

"...I know they can..." Kanan began

"Ah,ah ah... stop" Hera said

"As long as Ezra stays aboard the ship, and someone makes sure he doesn't leave, there is nothing to worry about"

"...You're so hard to talk to" Kanan said smirking as he walked out

"And you're frustrating... so I guess we're even" Hera said smirking as she turned

She looked down at Sabine and Ezra and sighed

"You two are going to get in trouble with him one day" She said chuckling

Hera turned and walked away before the door closed.

Sabine turned and sighed

"They gone?" Ezra asked turning to

"Yup" Sabine said standing and brushing herself of

"Common kid" She said helping Ezra up

"Where are we going?" Ezra asked watching Sabine walk of the ramp

"I... just want to see if the empire have really gone" Sabine said putting a hand on her waist

"Kanan doesn't want me to leave the ship..." Ezra said

"When did you start being the obedient one?" Sabine asked smirking

"Alright fine" Ezra said grinning as he walked of

"Besides, it's only for a few minutes, they won't even know we're gone" Sabine said turning and beginning to walk

"Well then it's a shame I know" Zeb said from on top of the ship

"Wha, Zeb?" Sabine said as she and Ezra turned

"Why are you taking him out? He's supposed to stay aboard the ship! You know what Kanan asked!" Zeb said jumping down

"What did Kanan ask?" Ezra asked confused

"I know Zeb, but keeping Ezra locked up here isn't going to make anything better" Sabine said as she and Zeb ignored Ezra

Ezra folded his arms and chuckled as Zeb and Sabine argued. He continued to watch until in the distance he saw someone walking toward the town

"Eh... guys" He said lifting his hand

But Zeb and Sabine were still arguing

"Guys" Ezra repeated watching as the person went over the hill

"...You both are hopeless" He said dropping his arms

He snuck around Sabine and Zeb and quickly ran toward the town to the someone he saw.

A few seconds later Zeb stopped arguing and looked over Sabine

"Eh..." He said moving to look better, then looking around

"What?" Sabine asked turning

"Where's the kid?" Zeb asked

"...Ooooooooooh.. no..." Sabine said looking around

"We're dead" Zeb said face palming

"Hello?" Ezra asked walking into the town

"Is...is anyone here?" He asked

He looked around at the burnt buildings and rubble

"...It's like a waste land..." He said looking around sighing

"I swear I saw someone..."

He looked around before seeing a shadow running of again, he moved forward and watched the shadow disappear then quickly ran for it.

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted running around a corner

As he turned he saw a girl around his age running along the path. Ezra raised a brow as he ran faster and soon managed to catch up to the girl

"Stop!" He shouted

The girl quickly stopped, he turned and held a gun in her hand

"D...Don't come any closer!" She shouted

The girl had tan skin, much like Sabine and Ezra. She had long curly brunet hair with one purple highlight on the fringe, She wore a black tight top and shorts with a belt with a 2 guns on it

"Whoa, whoa whoa..." Ezra said stopping putting his hands up

"I'm not here to hurt you"

Ezra stepped forward trying to convince her to lower the gun, but the girl closed her eyes and shot, Ezra quickly moved, but he managed to get his arm hit

"Ah" He said reaching for it squinting

The girl dropped her gun then stepped backwards

"I...I warned you"

Ezra looked at him and frowned

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you"

"I promise"

"Promise?..." The girl whispered

She looked at Ezra and squinted before stepping backwards again

"E...Ezra?" She asked

"You know my name?" Ezra asked still clutching his arm

"...It is you!" The girl shouted running to Ezra and hugging him

Ezra thought for a moment before the girl moved away and looked at him in the eyes

"A...Azura?" He stuttered

The girl nodded before stepping back and brushing her curly brunet hair away from her face

"How... How are you here?" Ezra asked slightly in shock

"I heard about what happened to this place...I had to see if it was true or not" Azura said looking around

"I bet your parents are so angry right about now"

"...My parents are gone" Ezra said sighing

"What?" Azura asked turning

"Oh Ezra... I'm sorry, I didn't know" She said sadly

"It's alright..." Ezra said

"Ah.." He said turning to his arm

"OH MY GOSH!" Azura screamed

"I'm so sorry!"

Azura quickly moved to Ezra and got him to move his hand, she looked at his wound on his arm. She frowned before reached for her jacket around her waist and ripping of a sleeve, she then gently wrapped it around his wound

"There" She said with a smile

"...Your jacket" Ezra said looking at the torn up jacket

"Bah" Azura said smiling

She ripped of the other arm then stood back and smiled admiring it

"There, see. Perfect"

Ezra smiled before Azura reached for his head

"What happened here?" She asked curiously

"Well... I kind of got held up with the empire" Ezra said rubbing the back of his head

"Ha, step up from the people around Lathal huh?" Azura said laughing

"Ha... yeah" Ezra said smiling

"Ezra... come with me" Azura said walking off again

"Wha... I really need to get back..." Ezra began

"Common, this won't take long" Azura said turning and smiling

Ezra turned to look out at the hills, but then turned again and ran after Azura

Azura jumped onto a ledge and climbed up to a roof and started to run along them, soon followed by Ezra

"Where are we going?" Ezra asked looking around

"Just follow me" Azura said smiling as she ran and jumped over a gap between houses

Ezra smiled and continued to follow her, They kept running until they reached the very end of the town

"Quickly Ezra, look..." She said looking of the end of the last building

Ezra ran and stood next to her and looked

"Whoa..." He said amazed

"I know... amazing right?" Azura said looking

In front of them, was a whole sandy/ grassy field full of animals, even a small water patch

"This is... amazing" Ezra said smiling

"I know..." Azura said

Azura turned to Ezra and smiled before sitting down on the ledge of the roof, soon joined by Ezra

"I lived of Lathal for years... I never knew this was here" He said amazed

"Me neither, they kept it really well hidden" Azura said turning to Ezra

"Couldn't they see it from above?" Ezra asked

"Nope, see that?" Azura said pointing to a button panel below them

"Y..Yeah" Ezra said looking down

"That creates some kind of shield surrounding it, when you're as far as a ship, all you can see it the sand, nothing but it" Azura said

"It's only when you're this close, you can see how amazing it is"

"You know a lot about it" Ezra said smiling

"Not really... It's quite simple actually" Azura said smiling

Azura turned to the field again and sighed

"Ezra..." She said

"Why did you never come back?"

"You and your parents vanished, and your home had that imperial warning on it... I thought... I thought they had killed you all"

"But you're not dead, but you never came back... you never came back to see me"

"...I know... But this place, it just brought back to many memories" Ezra said sighing

"I guess..." Azura said

"So, where do you live now?" She asked

"Well... I don't really live anywhere, we're always flying around to different places in space" Ezra explained turning to Azura

"You've been to space? Wow..." Azura said looking up

"I bet that is amazing"

"Yeah..." Ezra said smiling as he watched her

"...You said we're" Azura said turning to Ezra

"What?" Ezra asked

"You're not alone" Azura said

"Oh... I have some friends, back aboard the ship" Ezra said

"Really?" Azura asked smiling before turning to look behind them

"Yeah, I bet you'd like Sabine, you actually have a lot in common with her" Ezra said watching her

"Really? How?" Azura asked eagerly

"You both like weapons" Ezra said grinning looking at her belt of 3 guns

Azura looked at her guns and smiled

"Why do you carry so many?" Ezra asked

"In case anyone tries to grab me again" Azura said sighing

"Again?" Ezra asked

"Yeah... the empire grabbed me and my mother, we managed to escape, but we were trapped for days" Azura explained

"Now, I can defend myself"

"That's why I shot you"

"...I'm sorry" She said standing and turning

"...It's alright" Ezra said standing

"...Want to see something cool?" He asked

"What?" Azura asked

Ezra looked at the sun and saw it was very close to setting, he smiled before sitting down again pulling Azura with him

"Wait" He said smiling

The sun soon set and it soon became dark

"Now watch" Ezra said

Ezra closed his eyes and focused on the button panel, and soon enough one of the switches were pulled and the whole field of grass lit up with lights

"Wow" Azura said amazed

"Y...You did that?"

"Yeah" Ezra said lowering his hand smiling

"How?" Azura asked

"My friend Kanan taught me" Ezra explained

"Wow... I'd love to meet him" Azura said smiling

"Ezra?" Came a shout from the town

Ezra and Azura quickly turned and heard the shout

"That's them..." Ezra said

"I better go" He said standing

"Wait" Azura said standing with him

"Let me come... please" She said

"...Not now, Kanan and the others may find it hard to get used to someone new after what's been going on lately" Ezra said turning to Azura

"Alright... will you come back here tomorrow?" Azura asked sweetly

"I'll try to" Ezra said smiling

"Good" Azura said turning

Ezra smiled before turning

He was about to jump over to another roof before Azura kissed him on the cheek

"It was nice to see you again" She said blushing

Ezra blushed before she jumped down in front of where they were sitting and ran of

"You too" Ezra said with a smile

"EZRA?" Came the shout again

Ezra sighed then turned and ran, he jumped from the roof and ran into town, he snuck around houses before seeing Kanan and Zeb, he knew they were going to shout, so he sighed and walked out

"There he is" Zeb said seeing Ezra

"Where have you been?!" Kanan shouted

"I just went for walk" Ezra said walking up to Kanan and Zeb

"A walk... Ezra, the empire could have still been out here!" Kanan shouted

"But they weren't... were they?" Ezra asked

"And I'm fine"

Kanan glared at him before seeing a grey jacket sleeve covering his arm

"What's that?" He asked

"What, nothing" Ezra said hiding his arm behind his back

"Ezra" Kanan said folding his arms

Ezra sighed and moved his arm to let Kanan see it

Kanan lifted it and took of the sleeve, causing Ezra to cringe, Kanan dropped the sleeve then rolled the sleeve to Ezra's suit up

"Wha... is that?" Kanan asked shocked

"I just scraped it, it's nothing" Ezra said pulling his arm away

"It looks as though a laser gun was shot at your arm Ezra" Kanan said

"Well... it wasn't, I scraped it no big deal" Ezra said

"...Ezra I told you to stay at the ship" Kanan said sighing picking the sleeve up from the ground

"I know..." Ezra said sighing

"But... I saw someone, and I knew they weren't supposed to be here"

"You saw someone? Why didn't you tell Zeb? Or Sabine?" Kanan asked as Zeb joined them

"I tried, they were too busy arguing" Ezra said turning to Zeb

"Arguing?" Kanan asked turning to Zeb

"You both said you were finishing of the supplies when you lost track of the kid"

"W...Well, we were, the kid is just confused" Zeb stuttered

"...Whatever come on, we're going back to the ship" Kanan said turning

Zeb walked behind Ezra before pushing him forward

Ezra turned and looked at where he and Azura was sitting, he looked closer and saw a figure standing at the bottom of the building they were sitting on. The figure waved before running off into the shadows again. Ezra smiled before Zeb pushed him again

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing..." Ezra said turning

"Mmmhmm" Zeb said raising a brow

"What?" Ezra said grinning at Zeb

"You're too confusing kid..." Zeb said walking of

"When did that become a bad thing?" Ezra asked running to catch up to Zeb and Kanan

"You know, Kanan is going to kill you and Zeb" Hera said leaning against the wall in the ship, her arms folded

"...It's not our fault Ezra ran off again" Sabine said rolling her eyes sitting on a seat

"So... you didn't plan on going for a 'walk' with Ezra?" Hera asked

"...No" Sabine said

"Really? Because Zeb told me you were about to walk off with Ezra" Hera said raising a brow

"...Ok, maybe we were... but the kid needs fresh air, we can't keep him locked up just because of a little cut" Sabine said turning away

"Sabine... it's more than that now" Hera said walking toward her

"The empire have heard lots about Ezra while that microphone was on him... They could use that against him, and for now, we need to keep him here, where we can keep him safe" Hera explained

"...Alright, fine" Sabine said sighing

"But... keeping him locked up is just going to make him try to get out even more"

"That comes from experience" She said walking out

Hera watched her walk out before sighing and sitting down

"You're just as bad as the kid sometimes Sabine"

"That also comes from experience" Sabine shouted

Hera turned and chuckled before turning back again. She looked out the window and saw Kanan, Zeb and Ezra walking toward the ship. She sighed slightly in relief before leaning back in the chair

"I don't wanna keep you here trapped all the time kid... But it's for your own safety"

After a few minutes Kanan walked in and slumped onto the chair

"What?" Hera asked turning to him

"Have we got anything... anything to do yet?" Kanan pleaded

"Nope... not been called in to do anything, and the empire haven't come back yet" Hera explained

"Ezra isn't going to stay aboard unless we actually do something" Kanan said sitting up straight

"...I know, I know... But he reminds me of you when you were his age" Hera said grinning before leaning back in her chair

"Except we didn't hide from the empire" Kanan said turning

"Well, that's a lie" Hera said smirking

"We always hid from the empire"

"Ok... but did I leave the ship all the time for no reason what so ever?" Kanan asked folding his arms

"...How do you know it is for no reason?" Hera asked sitting forward

"That is Ezra's home Kanan..."

"Why doesn't he just tell us what's so important out there?" Kanan asked sighing

"Well, put yourself in his shoes..." Hera said

"Would you tell? ... If it was that important?"

Kanan sighed before sitting back again, he knew Hera was right, but was still unsure.

**Please fav/ Review/ Follow if you want more **

**Always helps **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zeb walked along the corridor, Ezra in front of him. They reached the outside of their room, and then Zeb pushed Ezra in

"Hey!" Ezra shouted stumbling forward

"Sorry kid..." Zeb said shutting the door

Ezra ran for the door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge, Zeb had locked it

"You can't keep me locked in here!"

Zeb sighed before turning

"Is locking it really necessary?" he asked looking at Kanan

"Just until we're in space and away from lothal... that'll keep Ezra from escaping again" Kanan sighed as he walked past

"Well... when are we even going into space?" Zeb asked

"Soon..." Kanan said

Kanan and Zeb both walked into the cockpit to see Hera. She turned and watched as Kanan sat down while Zeb just stood there

"What?" Hera asked seeing Zeb looked distressed about something

"...Kanan? What did you do?" She asked turning to Kanan

"...Nothing" Kanan said

"You locked him in his room?" Sabine asked walking into the cockpit

"Since when did that become the solution?"

"If you two could follow orders, we wouldn't need to lock him in there" Kanan said turning to Sabine and Zeb

"Keeping the kid trapped on board the ship isn't going to make him any better... doing this just makes us as bad... as the empire" Sabine said sitting down sighing

Kanan and Hera looked at Sabine before turning to face the large window

"Sabine... we just want to protect him, they know so much about Ezra... and... I don't want them to hurt him" Kanan said

"Keeping him here is the best thing for him at the moment... it's the best way we can protect him"

With that, everyone fell silent. Hera sighed before she started using the ships controls in front of here, then soon they took off. Ezra felt as the ship moved then sighed. He jumped for his bunk and fell back on it

"Trapped... doesn't this bring back sweet memories" He said quietly looking at the ceiling

After about 10 minutes, they were floating in orbit around Lothal. Kanan got up and left the cockpit. Hera and the others watched as he left.

Ezra still lay on his bunk; he continued that way until his Jedi senses picked up someone outside the door; he raised a brow before pushing himself up with his arm and leaning on it. He watched as the door opened, but then immediately sighed and fell down again

"Oh... it's just you" He said

"Hello to you to" Kanan said folding his arms

"You lock me in a room... hello isn't good enough" Ezra said

"And locking you in this room was to protect you" Kanan said

"Protect me? That's all you've been doing these past few days" Ezra said sitting up

"I don't need to be protected... I've been being chased by the empire my whole life, how is this any different?"

"This isn't the same as it was on the streets Ezra. The empire know more about you than you know... they listened to our conversations, they can use that against us... against you" Kanan explained dropping his arms

"...That would never have happened if I didn't try to stop them myself..." Ezra said sighing

"Well, I would have done the same... All you did was try to protect your home... and capital city" Kanan said walking toward Ezra

"Really? You?" Ezra asked leaning on one his legs raising a brow

"Ok... so, maybe not know... but I would have, a few years ago" Kanan said grinning as he jumped up beside Ezra

Ezra chuckled before looking at the open door

"Kanan... did... did you ever go back to find your parents? After they left you with the Jedi master?" He asked

"A few times... but, eventually, I just gave up. I believed they had left, or were even killed..." Kanan said looking at Ezra

"...Don't you... or Sabine, ever think that"

"Why?" Ezra asked turning to Kanan

"Just... take my word for it" Kanan said smiling slightly

Ezra smiled back before turning back again

"...So, where are we heading?" Ezra asked

"Not sure" Kanan asked jumping down

"I'm about to go and find out"

He walked to the door before turning to Ezra

"You coming?" He asked

Ezra smiled before jumping down and following Kanan to the cockpit.

Soon enough, Kanan and Ezra walked in. Although Zeb didn't look to pleased

"You keep running of like that, you're going to get one of us killed kid" He muttered to Ezra

"It's not like you've never done anything that almost got us killed... if you remember, you left me on the empire ship the first day I met you" Ezra said turning to Zeb

"Wha... Kallus got you! Did you expect me to get myself shot just to get you back?" Zeb said glaring at Ezra

"Well, yeah kinda" Ezra said folding his arms

"Ha, like you wouldn't have done the same" Zeb said

"Actually, I wouldn't have" Ezra said glaring back

"I came to warn you three that it was an ambush... putting my own life in danger, and I didn't even know you!"

"Ok, you two enough" Kanan said pushing Zeb and Ezra apart

"That was a long time ago... we're not talking about that now"

"Well it's true" Ezra said folding his arms

"True or not... you both know you can trust each other..." Kanan said folding his arms

Ezra and Zeb continued to glare at each other, before Ezra sighed and turned around, letting Zeb become a little bit surprised.

"Alright, a few minutes ago we received a call from gizago, he needs us to collect some guns and get them back to him before tomorrow night" Hera said turning

"Well, that can start first thing tomorrow, right now, I think everyone needs some rest" Kanan said putting a hand on his waist

Zeb nodded before walking out. Kanan followed leaving Hera, Sabine and Ezra. Hera got up and put her hand on Ezra's hand before leaving with a smile.

Sabine turned and looked at Ezra; she walked past him before stopping

"Oh, I almost forgot"

She turned and picked something up from under her chair and threw it to Ezra

"Told you I'd help fix it" She said smiling as she walked out

Ezra looked at what she threw. It was his lightsaber, he smiled before opening it

"This could have been useful a few days ago" He said swinging it

He pulled back the saber then pulled part of it from a small black hinge and looked proudly at the blaster.

"Heh, looks just as good as before"

"Duh, you thought all I did was shot blasters?" A voice came from the door

Ezra jumped and dropped the blaster shooting the door near Sabine

"Ha, slow down kid, you'll shoot us both" She said leading on the door

"Lucky that thing is part blaster otherwise it would never had been fixed"

"I wouldn't have broken if I had better things to put it together with in the first place" Ezra putting his hand on his waist

"Well... you get what you get" Sabine said smiling

"I thought you went to your room" Ezra said watching Sabine pick up the saber

"Ha, I was going to... but I heard the light saber" She said throwing it back to him

"Don't want you chopping your own arm of"

"Already been shot so..." Ezra began

"Wait what?" Sabine asked

"You got shot?"

"Um..." Ezra said putting his lightsaber on his belt

"You got shot and you didn't tell anyone?!" Sabine shouted walking and pushing Ezra forward

"It was just on the arm... It didn't even hurt" Ezra said looking at his arm

"Your arm?" Sabine asked grabbing his arm

She looked at the wound, before squinting and looking harder

"That wound..." She muttered to herself

"You got shot by an imperial blaster?!"

"What else are you hiding?!"

"Nothing..." Ezra said turning and sighing

"Ezra, this is serious" Sabine said following him around

"That is an imperial blaster shot... did a trooper shot you?" Sabine asked

"...Not exactly" Ezra said covering his arm

"Then... who did?" Sabine asked folding her arms

"...Does it really matter?" Ezra asked turning again

"Yes it does matter" Sabine said sighing

"Please Ezra... just tell me"

"It doesn't matter Sabine... it's not like we haven't been shot at before" Ezra said sighing

"We've never actually been shot like that, it looks like it was a clear shot... and you never even told anyone. When you ran off today, is that when a trooper shot you?" Sabine asked

"It wasn't a trooper" Ezra repeated

"Then who?!" Sabine said irritated

"A girl!" Ezra shouted back

Both Sabine and Ezra paused as Sabine stepped a foot backwards

"...What?" Sabine asked

"A girl shot me... you happy now?" Ezra asked turning

"...She had one of the imperial blasters?" Sabine asked

"Guess so" Ezra said

"So... she's part of the empire?" Sabine asked

"...I don't know Sabine!" Ezra shouted

"Ezra..." Sabine started

"Just... just leave it" Ezra said

Ezra ran from the cockpit leaving Sabine to step forward but stop. Ezra ran into his room before leaning against the door and looking at Zeb asleep. He sighed and then climbed aboard his bunk quietly. He turned and thought to himself.

"Was Azura really part of... the empire?"

Hours later 'the next morning', Hera sat in the cockpit readying the ship for the mission to get the guns

She turned as she heard someone opening the door

"Hera... you sure this is a good idea? Where are the guns? With the empire?" Kanan asked

"No. The guns are on some planet far from here... if I remember it was called Alpertron... The guns should be ready for us to pick up and bring back to gizago. It'll give us and the others time to finally take a breather without the empire chasing us all the time" Hera explained

"Well... good" Kanan said sitting down

"...Stop worrying about Ezra Kanan. You said it yourself Ezra is ready to become a Jedi" Hera said smiling

"I know... But I can't help but worry... and it's not just Ezra, the whole crew" Kanan said sighing

"We're going to be fine... maybe the empire know a few things about us, but it's not like they weren't going to figure the majority of that out anyway" Hera said with a smile

"Try not to worry; it makes the whole crew depressed"

Kanan and Hera both smiled at each other before Chopper came bounding in followed by Zeb

"Stupid bucket of bolts..." He moaned yawning

"...What happened?" Hera said smiling as she turned

"Chopper woke me up!" Zeb said pushing Chopper against Sabine's chair and sitting down

"Why?" Hera asked turning to Chopper grinning

Chopper made his normal noise before Hera chuckled and turned

"What? What'd he say?" Zeb asked curiously

"Nothing..." Hera said pressing buttons

"Where's Ezra?" Kanan asked

"Still asleep..." Zeb said

"What were you two arguing about before we went to sleep?"

"What? We weren't arguing..." Kanan said

"Well... who was it?" Zeb asked

"Ezra and Sabine were the last ones to go to their rooms..." Hera said turning to Zeb

"Those two always argue about something..."

"Well... it sounded like more than just their normal argument..." Zeb said folding his arms

"Is that really any of your business?" Sabine asked walking in

Everyone turned and looked at Sabine as she leant on her chair and looked back at them

"If you must know, we just talked... that's all"

"Then... why the shouting?" Zeb asked

"Didn't I just say that's none of your business?" Sabine asked turning and glaring at Zeb

"...Sabine? What happened last night?" Hera asked

"Nothing... but a... disagreement" Sabine said turning away

"You hesitated" Kanan stated folding his arms

"What? No I didn't" Sabine said turning back to look at Kanan

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you did" Kanan said again

"Kanan" Hera said turning to him

"Look... Even if something did happen... it's not like you don't tell us everything, so... why should I tell you everything?" Sabine asked

"...She's got a point" Zeb said turning to Zeb and Hera

"Not helping Zeb" Hera said

"Can we just... get this pick up over with" Sabine said walking out

"...That went well" Zeb said as the door closed

"Again... not Helping" Hera said frustratingly turning to Zeb

Not long later, Kanan walked down the hall and knocked on Ezra and Zeb's door

"Ezra?" He asked

He waited a few moments before opening the door; he looked up at the bunk and saw Ezra looking up at the ceiling

"Wondered if you'd ever get up" Kanan asked smiling as he walked in

Ezra turned his head and saw Kanan walking in

"We're heading for the pickup; you want to come in the cockpit? Staying in here all day isn't very interesting, given this is a new planet we're heading to" Kanan said smiling leaning against the wall

"...Yeah" Ezra said sighing as he sat up and put his legs over the bunk side

Ezra jumped down and walked past Kanan

"Ezra waits..." Kanan said

"Just forget about everything that's happened for now"

"For now, let's just concentrate on getting the blasters"

Ezra nodded before walking off toward the cockpit followed by Kanan.

Ezra walked through the door, as he did Sabine looked at him, she glared before turning away. Ezra glared back before turning as she did. Zeb watched and smirked

"Looks like we got a bit of tension aboard this ship this morning" He chuckled

"Lay of Zeb" Ezra said sitting down

"What ever happened last night, put it behind you until 'after' we've finished the pickup" Hera said

Sabine and Ezra just looked at each other but remained silent

"I mean it" Hera said turning to them both

"Alright..." Ezra said sighing as he turned away from Sabine again

"...Sabine?" Hera asked looking at her

"Fine" Sabine said turning to look out the window

Hera continued to look at Sabine before she rolled her eyes and turned to face the controllers again. Kanan sighed as he looked over to Ezra and saw he had his lightsaber with him, he raised a brow since he knew it was broken before, and Ezra didn't have the right parts to fix it

"Ezra?" Kanan asked

"Yeah?" Ezra asked turning to Kanan

"You got your lightsaber fixed?" He asked curiously

"Um yeah" Ezra said looking down at it

"I thought you didn't have the parts" Kanan asked as Hera and Zeb turned to Ezra

"I... found them" Ezra stuttered

"More like stole them" Zeb said rolling his eyes

"I didn't steal anything" Ezra said glaring at Zeb

"Then how do you explain getting the parts to fix that?" Zeb asked

"I told you I found them" Ezra said

"It's good that it's fixed, but where did you get the things you needed? It's not like we had spare parts lying around the ship" Kanan said

"...When I was in capital city... I found some things dotted around, so I thought I'd use them to fix it" Ezra explained

"So... you stole them?" Zeb asked again

"No" Ezra said turning back to Zeb

"Ugg... for crying out loud, I fixed it for Ezra" Sabine said butting in

"It was the blaster piece that needed to be fixed, so I helped fix it"

"Wasn't that hard... I've fixed my blasters all the time, Ezra's wasn't so difficult"

"...So, did you steal the things you needed?" Zeb asked

"No. I took apart one of my old blasters and used that to fix it" Sabine said turning to Zeb

"Stop accusing the kid Zeb"

"Well... as long as you can use it now" Hera said turning back to the controls

"It would have been easier if I had better parts" Ezra said looking down at it

"Be grateful you got yourself a lightsaber kid, even if it does break" Zeb said

Ezra sighed, he knew he was being slightly ungrateful, but what use would it be if the blaster broke again. If the blaster breaks it may mess up the light saber. If that happened mid fight with someone, he would be in danger, but like Zeb and Sabine told him, he had to make do with what they had around the ship to make a lightsaber. He leant against the wall before turning to Sabine again. She looked at him and sighed before turning back to the window. Ezra opened his mouth to thank Sabine for telling them she fixed it, but stopped and turned, he looked out the window and saw a planet getting closer

"Is that it?" He asked curiously

"Um... yes" Hera said looking down, then back up at the planet

"When we get there, you four get the crates and get back to the ship; we don't need to take too long on this"

Everyone nodded before watching as the ship grew closer and closer to the planet. Ezra looked out the window and smiled slightly, things finally seemed like they were going back to normal.

Meanwhile far away on the imperial ship...

"Inquisitor... we received word that the influence in the boys head did its job" Agent Kallus said stepping toward the Inquisitor

"The padawan?" the Inquisitor asked chair facing the opposite direction to Kallus

"Yes sir" Kallus said

"Good... making his friends think he used the dark side from anger may convince the master the boy is 'not ready'" The Inquisitor said turning on his chair

"Sir?" Kallus asked

"When the Padawan and the girl were close to the city, the boy saw the city and when he did... that's when I was in control, the boy never gave into the dark force as his friends think, this will be another way to just... separate them" The Inquisitor said smiling

"You made him dought himself sir?" Kallus asked

"Indeed... this will make our future plans much less complicated than they need to be" The Inquisitor said

"...What has been found out from the chip?"

"Not much so far sir, the voices are hard to hear, what we have discovered is that there is a connection between the master and the boy" Kallus explained

"A connection?" The Inquisitor asked curiously

"As if, they bond more than the rest of the crew themselves... separating them may be harder than we are predicting sir..." Kallus said

"We will find a way. For now, continue to find out what else is on that chip. I want to know everything there is to know about this. 'Ghost Crew'"

**Want more?**

**Please Fav/Review/ Follow helps a bunch!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ezra, you come with me... Sabine, Zeb you two look around, make sure this isn't another trap" Kanan instructed

"Hera, you alright staying on board?"

"When am I not?" Hera said grinning

Kanan smiled before leaving the ship with the others. They walked out and saw a large building, the crates where left outside sitting by the large damaged entrance

"What do you think did that?" Ezra asked looking at the marks and burns on the door

"Not sure, and I don't want to stick around to find out" Kanan said looking at the entrance

"You think there are other things here?" Ezra asked

"Maybe... deserted places like this can be a popular place for some things" Kanan explained

"Like what happened on that planet where we..." Ezra began

"Yes, exactly like that" Kanan said interrupting Ezra

"So... was splitting up the best idea?" Ezra asked raising a brow

"Yes, keeping together will only attract more attention, splitting up would make it more difficult for whatever could be here, to capture us, or something like that" Kanan explained turning to Ezra

"Ah..." Ezra said looking up at the building once again

"Have you been here before?"

"No, we've been to lots of planets, but this one doesn't look familiar" Kanan said looking up again

"Come on the sooner we get the crates, the sooner we get back to Lothal"

"You still against me going out alone?" Ezra asked as he and Kanan began to walk

"I'm not against you..." Kanan began

"Save it Kanan... I know you're trying to keep me locked on the ghost" Ezra said

"I'm only doing that to protect you..." Kanan stated looking down at Ezra

"From what? They have never found us before, so what makes you think they're going to start now?" Ezra said stopping

"The empire is tricky Ezra, you never know what they're going to do..." Kanan said folding his arms

"That's what you think of me right?" Ezra said smiling

"Well, you're tricky... but you're nothing like the empire" Kanan said smiling back

"...How's that feeling anyway?" Kanan asked nudging his head to the top of Ezras

"Hm? Oh... To be honest I forgot it was even there..." Ezra said looking up

"Well good... just try not to get hit over the head again" Kanan said smiling as he turned

"Yeah, you to" Ezra said smiling back

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanan said grinning

"Hera told me about you not being as perfect as you seem" Ezra said walking forward

"Wha... and you believed her?" Kanan asked

"Well... yeah, when does Hera lie?" Ezra asked slowing down

"You'd be surprised..." Kanan said chuckling walking beside Ezra again

"Does she lie to you?" Ezra asked curiously

"...Sometimes, she's a lot like you" Kanan said turning to him

"I thought she said you was..." Ezra said smiling

"Well, we all are... somehow" Kanan said pushing Ezra forward slightly

"Ha..." Ezra said

"What?" Kanan asked

"Nothing..." Ezra said smiling slightly

Kanan stopped before Ezra continued to walk off. He put a hand on his waist before continuing to walk with a sigh.

"Sorry kid" He said turning to Ezra as he caught up

"What about?" Ezra asked confused

"...Locking you in like I did, you know... that... well you know" Kanan said sighing

"Over protecting me?" Ezra asked

"...Yeah" Kanan said

"...It felt weird" Ezra said sighing

"I've never had people protect me since I was little... I'm just not exactly used to it"

"Kanan, if you could go back and change everything... would you?"

"About my past? ... Well, actually no" Kanan said stopping

"Why?" Ezra asked also stopping

"If I did, I would never have became the Jedi I am today... and well, you would still be alone" Kanan explained putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder and walking forward

"I know that scares you Ezra" He said looking over his shoulder

"What?" Ezra asked

"Being alone..." Kanan said looking forward again

Ezra looked at the ground before catching up to Kanan

"It's not just being alone I'm scared of..." He said

Kanan turned to Ezra and saw him looking the other way

"What is it your really scared of then?" Kanan asked

"Losing my new family... The same way I lost my old one" Ezra said

Kanan stopped and watched Ezra he was slightly shocked, but also the fact that what Ezra made him feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time was what really got to him.

Ezra stopped by the crates and sighed loudly before watching as Kanan walked to the other one. Kanan and Ezra both pressed the anti-grav, but as they did, two explosions came from the building behind them, they both let go of the crates and turned. They were slightly blown backwards because of the blast causing them also to both turn away

"...What was that?" Ezra asked

"Not sure... but it wasn't no accident it happened" Kanan said walking toward the explosions

"Shouldn't we get the others?" Ezra asked

"There could be something in there, common kid" Kanan stated running into the building

"And you find me tricky?" Ezra asked sarcastically chuckling as he chased after Kanan

Kanan and Ezra walked into the building and looked around for where the explosion came from, Ezra turned before seeing a small trail of smoke coming from a corridor.

"Kanan, down there" Ezra said pointing

"You go and look down there, I'll look around here" Kanan said

"Right" Ezra said

Ezra ran down to the corridor and began to walk down it, he soon came to a room, as he entered the smoke cleared, but there was nothing to show there was an explosion, he walked around the large empty room trying to see if there was anything small that could have caused smoke, but there was nothing.

"What?" Ezra wondered confused

"EZRA!" Kanan shouted

Ezra quickly turned and jumped

"Kanan?" He asked

He quickly ran down the corridor once again to the large room, he looked around frantically for his teacher, but Kanan wasn't there

"Kanan!" He shouted again

As Ezra frantically looked around, he didn't seem to notice the large doors behind him slowly closing. It was only until a few seconds before they closed Ezra felt a force coming from just outside, he turned and saw Kanan's feet running toward the door

"Kanan!" Ezra shouted running toward the door

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted just as the large metal door slammed down

"...What the heck just happened?" Ezra asked confused

"How did Kanan get outside so fast? I heard him shout from in here... right?"

"Oh great" He said walking to the switch that opens the door

"This things fried..."

Kanan stood outside and banged on the door, but there was no reply, he stepped backwards and admired the building

"Kanan? Everything alright?" Zeb asked walking toward Kanan with Sabine

"The building... there's something about it" Kanan said turning

"What?" Sabine asked confused

"There's some kind of protective shield on it... so when myself and Ezra went inside, it spat me back out..." Kanan explained

"Then why is the kid still inside?" Zeb asked confused

"I'm not sure..." Kanan said turning to the building again

"Maybe it didn't think of Ezra of a threat?" Sabine wondered

"Ezra has the same equipment on him as I do... it should have sent us both out" Kanan explained

Ezra stepped back from the large door, he lifted his hand and tried his hardest to lift it before he gave up and dropped his hand, the last time he lifted a door like this was with Kanan's help, and this door looked even heavier than the other. Ezra sighed before stepping back and glaring at the door

"...What just happened?" He asked irritated

Soon enough, Ezra left the door and began to walk around the large building in hope he would find another way out. He sighed before turning another corner to lead to another corridor. He sighed before leaning against a wall

"This isn't getting me anywhere..." He said banding his head on the wall

"...I wonder if Kanan's alright"

He continued to think before he heard a beep coming from a room down the corridor; he turned curiously before slowly walking toward the room, as he got closer the beeping got closer. He came to a room, and looked around the edge of the door to make sure no one was in there before proceeding to enter. He walked in and saw where the beeping was coming from, it was a large panel of buttons, above the red button that was beeping was writing engraved into a draw, it simply said 'Pull' Ezra reached and slowly opened the draw, inside was 2 median computer data chips, both with the letter B written on the front. Ezra raised a brow before picking them up, he studied the B on the front somehow to him, and it seemed familiar. He continued to look before a hand touched his shoulder. He quickly jumped dropping the data chips, he turned as he reached for his light saber... but it was only Kanan

"Careful kid... don't want to get anyone else injured" Kanan said chuckling

"How... how'd you get in?" Ezra asked sighing in relief

"...There was another door" Kanan said scratching his head

"You know..." Sabine began with her hand on her waist

"I think there could have been a better way to do this" She said

"How?" Zeb asked leaning against a wall to the building beside a giant gaping hole leading inside

"Looking for another way in?" Sabine suggested

"Why do that? It's not the building is going to do anything about it" Zeb said rolling his eyes

"I didn't see another door" Ezra said raising a brow

"Well then you didn't look hard enough" Kanan said turning

Ezra quickly bent and grabbed the data chips before following Kanan out

"Now... let's get out of here before the building throws me out again" Kanan said turning to Ezra

"Throw you out?" Ezra asked confused

"The building has some protective system built in... it sent me outside" Kanan explained

"So... it saw you as a threat?" Ezra asked

"Exactly" Kanan said

Ezra looked down at his light saber, then back up. Why would it send out Kanan but not him?

"I thought exactly what you're thinking Ezra, but as long as we get out of here, get the crates and get home... we'll be fine" Kanan said sighing

"Yeah... okay" Ezra said

Kanan and Ezra soon went outside the whole Zeb and the others made in the side of the building, Ezra chuckled seeing they had to crack open the wall to actually get inside. They all walked over to the crates and took them aboard before Kanan told Hera it was finally alright to leave.

"That went better than expected" Hera said turning as she reached space and put the ship into auto pilot

"Minus the fact that Ezra almost got trapped inside that huge building" Sabine said folding her arms smirking

"Well... not everything can go perfectly" Kanan said laughing

Ezra walked into his room and jumped onto his bunk before falling back onto it, he reached into his pocked he put the data chips in and once again looked at the marking on the outside.

"Where have a seen this before?" He whispered to himself still scanning them

"What's that?" Sabine asked standing by the door

"Wa!" Ezra said dropping the chips and sitting up quickly

"What is with you two and creeping up on people?!"

"...You learn things" Sabine said grinning

"...So what are they?" She asked

"What?" Ezra asked hiding the chips under his pillow

"This things you were just holding" Sabine said raising a brow

"I didn't have anything, maybe you were just seeing things" Ezra said lifting his legs from over the bed and turning toward the wall

"Uh huh..." Sabine said

Ezra turned slightly and saw Sabine was still standing there

"What? I said I didn't have anything" Ezra said turning fully

"Yes... And we both know you're lying" Sabine said chuckling un-folding her arms

"I'll tell you soon" Ezra said sighing as he fell onto his pillow

"...You're as tricky as Kanan says you are" Sabine said smiling before stepping out

"That a bad thing?" Ezra asked before she completely left

"Depends" Sabine said smiling at him before the doors closed

"Ugh..." Ezra moaned lifting his pillow and throwing it on his face stressed

Sabine walked down the ship to where Zeb was with the crates

"So, what we got?" She asked looking down at him

"Just some simple guns... Don't look like they're worth much either" Zeb said putting a gun back

"Then why would Zigago ask us to get them if they were not worth much?" Kanan asked appearing from behind Sabine

"...Maybe he knows someone who wants cheap guns?" Sabine suggested

"...Doesn't seem like something he would agree to" Kanan said folding his arms suspiciously

"Well, as long as we get paid... I'd say it doesn't matter" Hera said walking beside Kanan

Kanan sighed before looking around, then stopping at Sabine

"Where's Ezra?" He asked

"In his room" Sabine said watching Zeb and Chopper begin to argue

Kanan turned before Hera reached for his arm

"Don't you think he deserves a moment without you being all protective... we're on the ship, he can't get anywhere up here" She said smiling sweetly

"I know... but back on that planet, it looked like he picked something up from a room I found him in" Kanan explained turning to him

Sabine listened before stopping and listening to Zeb and Chopper again.

About an hour past, and the ghost was finally approaching Lothal, Kanan and Hera sat in the sitting area, while Sabine was in her room painting, Zeb and Chopper arguing and fighting elsewhere in the ship, and Ezra in his room lying on his bunk. He finally gave up trying to figure out what the data chip was and just put them in his pocket. After waiting a short while longer everyone felt as the ship slowly slowed down. Ezra sat up and jumped from his bed before walking to his door and opening it. He walked down the hall way until he came to the back of the ship, he felt as the ship landed, then the back of the ship slowly began to open. Ezra smiled as the sun shone into the ship, he climbed down the ladder and leant on the wall to the outside, he looked at the sun slowly set before he heard someone climb down the ladder, before he has a chance to turn, Sabine quickly reached for his pocket and grabbed the data chips before quickly stepping away

"Hey!" Ezra shouted turning and reaching for them

"What are they?" Sabine asked looking at them continuing to step away from Ezra

"Just some Data Chips I found... no big deal" Ezra said watching her look at them

"What's with the B?" Sabine asked curiously

"I don't know..." Ezra said

"Have you looked to see what's on them?" Sabine asked turning to Ezra

"No..." Ezra said sighing

"I think there's a machine in the cockpit that will show you" Sabine said smiling handing them back

"You're not mad I took them?" Ezra wondered

"No, you found them in that building right?" Sabine asked putting a hand on her waist

"Yeah?" Ezra said confused

"Well... maybe the building meant for you to find them... considering it only sent Kanan out and left you inside" Sabine suggested

"Oh and... if I was you, I would wait until the cockpit was empty... you know what the others are like" Sabine said turning

Sabine walked back up the ladder leaving Ezra. He watched as Kanan, Hera and Zeb appeared and climbed down

"We're going to take the phantom to Zigago... you and Sabine going to be alright here?" Kanan said

"When are we not?" Ezra asked grinning as he slipped the chips back into his pocket

"We're not going to be gone to long" Hera said smiling as Zeb and Kanan took the crates outside

"Hera... We'll be fine, besides, if anything does go wrong... we've got chopper" Ezra said smiling

"Ha, I know" Hera said putting her hand on Ezra's shoulder and walking past

After a while Zeb, Kanan and Hera left leaving Sabine and Ezra on the ship

"So... now would be a good time?" Sabine asked leaning on the balcony

Ezra turned and took out the chips; he nodded before going up the ladder and going to the cockpit with Sabine.

"Just put one of them in there" Sabine said pointing to a slot

Ezra looked at the chips and picked out one of them and slotted them in, a blue holographic screen appeared in front of both Sabine and Ezra, and they both watched a flashing word came onto the screen

"Play..." Sabine repeated watching the word flash repeatedly

After waiting a little longer the screen made a noise and it flashed to a screen, but this time there were people on there, two people in front of a large ship, one of the empires smaller ships.

"Test three on pod-fighter 2.0" One of the people said pushing a button

The people stepped backwards and watched as one of the pod-fighters slowly ascended from the ground, but shortly after it crashed back down

"Another failed attempt" The person said scribbling something down on what looked like a holographic key board

"We'll get it eventually..." The other person said smiling sweetly

"And if we don't?" The first person said turning

"Well... we need to" The other person said taking the first persons hand

"Those people..." Sabine said squinting as the tape paused

Ezra squinted as he looked closer until he slowly began to realize who they were

"They're..." Ezra began

"Your parents" Sabine said slightly shocked

They both were silent as another part of the tape began to play

"Test number twenty seven... of pod-fighter 2.0" The man said 'Ezra's father'

He turned and nodded to the woman 'Ezra's mother'. She sighed before pressing a switch activating the un-manned pod-fighter. They both stepped back and watched as the pod-fighter slowly rose, they waited for it to crash back to the ground, but this time... it remained in the air. Ezra's father stared before slightly getting excited

"We did it..." He said quietly

"We did it!" He shouted

Him and Ezra's mother ran and hugged each other in delight they had finally completed what they were to do

"Finally..." His mother said watching it hover in the air

"I see it is completed" A voice came from behind the sight of where the screen was facing

"Y...yes Kallus" Ezra's father said turning

"Does it work?" Kallus asked

"Yes sir, fully" Ezra's mother said nervously

"Good. Make 2 more like it before the ceremony next week" Kallus said

"E...Empire day?" Ezra's father stuttered

"Is that a problem?" Kallus asked

"N...No Sir" Ezra's mother said looking at the ground

"Good, you may leave" Kallus said

The screen began to flicker, before eventually turning off.

Ezra and Sabine continued to look at it before Ezra pressed a switch for it to come out, Sabine watched Ezra take it

"E...Ezra?" She asked nervously

"They worked for them" Ezra muttered

"THEY WORKED FOR THEM!" He shouted throwing both the chips across the room

"Ezra... maybe they had a reason" Sabine suggested trying to be calm

"A reason?! They left me alone with Zebo all the time... and now I know why... I thought it was because they called out against the empire, not that they... they were building ships!" Ezra shouted stressed

"Ezra..." Sabine said reaching out

"No!" Ezra said pushing her hand away

"You should never had showed me this"

Sabine turned and picked up the second data chip before walking out sadly leaving Ezra in the cockpit, he turned angrily before kicking the panel.

Not long after, Ezra went into his room, he looked on the floor near his bunk and saw his backpack, he stared at it before frowning, he picked it up and put it on his back then turned to the door. He looked back before quickly running out making sure Sabine or Chopper didn't notice him, all the way until he left the ship.

**Please show your support by Fav/Fav and Reviewing!**

**Thank you for the help with spelling... me and my co-writer are not 'Amazing' at that**

**Heads up for haters or complainers**

**I know not everything in this is correct. But it just a fan-fiction, so it is not canon in any way and I can write things I know aren't true.**

**Please think about that before reviewing**

**Thank you ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ezra walked into the old tower he hid in for his childhood life, he threw his bag on his old bed before turning and looking out of the door. He angrily stared before turning and throwing two of his helmets across the room using the force. Ezra quickly stopped and looked at his hands, he sighed loudly trying to calm himself down before walking over to his bed and sitting down

"I can't believe they worked for them..." He said quietly to himself

"They never even told me... they told me stories about the empire, and then they go and build ships for them?"

He fell back onto his bed, but to only land on his backpack, he reached behind his head and moved it before sitting up, he raised a brow seeing the zip had been un done.

"Wha..." Ezra wondered

Ezra opened his backpack and looked inside, after searching around his bag, he soon came across the second data chip he refused to look at. He took it out from the bag and stared at it before sighing

"What more harm can they do?" He asked sarcastically

Ezra got up and walked over to an old monitor that used to belong to the empire before Ezra found it on an old chip took it to his home and re-made it. He slotted the chip into a small compartment and waited for it to come onto the screen. Soon enough something did, Ezra walked back to his bed and sat down; he leant against the wall and watched as the screen slowly began to show something

At first it just repeated what was on the first one... this was until the chip started to play over itself, and soon the screen went blank. Then after waiting a few seconds, it came on again, but this time, it was in Ezra's old home, his father was in front of the screen in their old basement.

"Ezra... I know you've seen the video before this" He began

"The reason we made those pod-fighters was to protect you... Agent Kallus threatened the safety of us, our home, our family... we had no other choice"

"We couldn't tell you now as you're far too young to understand, but I know by the time you have seen this, you are much older, and training to be the best you can be"

"Ezra... in a few hours the empire will be here... for me and your mother, they finally discovered what we were doing, and they're coming for us. Kallus doesn't know of your existence... so you will be safe, and I hope more than anything that you're safe when you see this"

"...I know you have questions... and I wish that me and mother could have been there to answer them"

"By now... I'm sure you've come to understand the empire, the empire have always been monsters, And I don't want you to ever... EVER trust them, Not like me and your mother almost did years ago"

"I hope by now you've found a new family... or even friends to be there for you, we never ever wanted you to be alone Ezra... but as long as you're safe... that's all that matters"

"I'm sorry Ezra... this was our fault... I'm sorry we left you Ezra"

"...But we will never... stop loving you"

Before anymore of the chip could play the screen began to slowly crash, before it went blank and the chip fell out onto the floor.

Ezra was leaning on the edge of his bed; he got up and walked over to the chip before putting it back in. He pressed a button for it to skip forward; he held the chip in to make sure it didn't fall out again.

Then he stopped skipping it. It was frozen on a picture of Ezra's father turning away from the camera looking at Ezra's mother hugging Ezra by the ladder to the basement.

Ezra smiled before putting his hand on the screen, and then he turned and slowly took out the chip.

"Ezra..." Came a voice from the door

Ezra turned and saw Sabine standing there with one hand on the door frame and the other holding her helmet

"Sabine..." Ezra began turning fully

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to shout" Ezra began as Sabine walked toward him

"I just thought..." Ezra began but was cut of

Sabine hugged Ezra warmly; Ezra was slightly shocked before he hugged her back

"We're here for you... alright?" Sabine said leaning backwards putting her hands on Ezra's shoulders

"You don't have to feel alone anymore"

"We'll beat the empire... but we'll do it... as a family" She said smiling sweetly

"I promise"

Ezra looked up at her, Sabine saw as Ezra rubbed away a small tear before smiling back at her

"Common, I dought Hera and the others are going to be away for much longer" She said turning before picking something up from the floor and walking to the door

Ezra sighed before following her out.

Not long passed and they came into view of the ghost

"Oh... no" Sabine said looking at the ship

"They weren't gone long..." Ezra said grinning looking at Kanan and Hera talking on the landing point

"There they are" Hera said turning with a hand on her waist

Kanan turned and sighed slightly as Sabine and Ezra walked in front of them. Ezra had his arms folded, Hera immediately noticed something was wrong, but Kanan was distracted by the fact Sabine and Ezra left the ship again

"Are you both alright?" He asked putting a hand on his waist

"Yes" Sabine said putting her helmet on a crate inside the ship

"Then what were you thinking?!" Kanan shouted hitting both Sabine and Ezra on the head

"Hey!" Sabine said stepping backwards

"The empire is back, they could have seen either of you..." Kanan explained looking down at Sabine and Ezra

"We were only gone a little while" Sabine said rolling her eyes

"It doesn't matter how long you were gone..." Kanan said sighing

He looked at Ezra and noticed he hadn't spoken since him and Sabine got back

"You alright kid?" He asked

Sabine turned to Ezra and gave him a sincere look before sighing. Ezra looked at her, and then back at Kanan, he said nothing as he walked past toward the ladder slightly nudging Kanan

"Alright... spill" Hera said walking up to Sabine

"What?" Sabine asked

"What's up with Ezra?" Hera asked folding her arms

Sabine sighed before leaning against the wall.

"When we were back on that planet, Ezra found 2 data chips... earlier, we played one... It was his parents... It turns out they built ships for the empire" Sabine explained

"What...?" Kanan began

"But... he watched the other one while in that tower... They only worked for them to keep Ezra safe, but... I guess it's just what they said that's getting to him" Sabine said sighing

Hera and Kanan looked at each other before sighing. Hera turned to Sabine and unfolded her arms

"Did you bring the chip back with you?" Hera asked

"Um... yeah" Sabine said reaching into her helmet and taking out the chip

Sabine handed it to Hera before leaning against the wall again

"Are... you ok Sabine?"

"Yes... I'm just a worried about Ezra..." Sabine said sighing

"Ezra will be fine..." Hera said smiling slightly

Sabine sighed again before seeing Kanan turn and walk toward the ladder and leave. She sighed before picking up her helmet and began to walk toward the ladder before turning

"Wait... you didn't take long at all, did Zigago take the blasters?" She asked

"No... He told us he never sent us to get them in the first place" Hera said turning to Sabine

"...Then... who sent the message?" Sabine asked curiously putting a hand on her waist

"Not sure... but we had to bring the crates back" Hera said gesturing the crates

"He wouldn't take them?" Sabine asked looking at them

"No... he refused to" Hera said slightly irritated

"So... what do we do with them?" Sabine asked looking back at Hera

"Well... we wait until we find someone willing to buy them" Hera said

"Great... So, that was a pointless mission" Sabine said

"Not exactly the first time" Hera said raising a brow as she put a hand on her waist grinning slightly

"First thing tomorrow I'm going to head out to see if I can find someone to take them... you can come..."

"Sure" Sabine said turning to the ladder again

"Oh, tell Zeb and Chopper to make sure the Phantom is alright to fly, while we were on it, it was a little rusty" Hera asked as Sabine climbed up the ladder

"Yup..." Sabine said reaching the top and walking down the corridor

Ezra opened the door to his room to see Zeb lying against the wall, eyes closed

"Don't bug me kid... It's been a long day" He said with a hint of irritation in his voice

Ezra just looked at Zeb before walking in letting the door close behind him. Zeb opened an eye, he expected a remark back from Ezra, but for the first time since Ezra had been part of the crew, he had nothing to say. Ezra climbed to his bunk and sat against the wall, the second video continued to play through his mind, he was relieved that his parents were still the people everyone knew them to be, but he was also upset and hurt that his parents knew that they were being taken by the empire, but they didn't tell him, they left him alone to defend for himself, for 8 years. Zeb moved forward to the edge of his bunk before looking up toward Ezra's bunk

"Kid?"

He got out from his bunk and looked at Ezra leaning against the wall, Ezra said nothing but he looked at Zeb sternly.

"Ok, how come I miss all the good stuff?" He asked turning

"You and Sabine had another fight?"

"No..." Ezra said rolling his eyes

Zeb looked over his shoulder to hear Ezra talk, and then continued to turn completely

"Alright... so what's with you?" Zeb asked folding his arms

"Nothing... it doesn't matter" Ezra said looking away from Zeb

"Yeah, that doesn't work on Kanan. And It doesn't work on me" Zeb stated

"Zeb..." A voice came from behind Zeb

Zeb and Ezra both looked at the door and saw Kanan standing there

"Whatever... he's all yours" Zeb said walking out past Kanan

Kanan watched as Zeb left then walked into their room and sighed

"Ezra..." He began

"I know. I shouldn't be getting worked up over some stupid little thing like that, I have training to do, Jedi's don't act like this, I'm such a kid... I know Kanan... You don't need to keep telling me" Ezra stated turning away from Kanan

"Well... the kid part is right" Kanan said smiling slightly as he leaned against the wall

"...Ezra, Sabine told me what happened... what was on those data chips"

"...So what if my parents left me alone, that... that they knew the empire was coming for them, and they didn't do anything" Ezra said squinting

"They could have left, we could have escaped, but they let themselves get taken, they let me become a kid that had to grow up on his own... they didn't even try"

"...Ezra, I'm sure they wanted to leave... but maybe they had no other choice but to just let the empire take them" Kanan said looking at Ezra sighing

Ezra sighed before he heard Kanan walk closer to the bed

"I know thinking about them can sometimes make you feel how you are now... But you have us Ezra" Kanan said

"I know I do..." Ezra said sighing as he turned around his face Kanan

"I just wish I could have known more about my parents..."

"Well... maybe one day you will" Kanan said sitting beside Ezra

"But, now you know that they protected you... and they were the only people who were brave enough to speak out against the empire..."

"I would pretty proud to be son of people like that" Kanan said nudging Ezra smiling

Ezra chuckled before turning to Kanan before stretching and falling backwards

"He... gets some rest kid, we'll start training again tomorrow" Kanan said jumping down from the bed

"Can't wait" Ezra said lifting his arm up and putting his thumb up

Kanan opened the door before turning to face Ezra; he smiled before leaving and closing the door

"...Why does he always need to be right?" Ezra said throwing his pillow over his face

Hours past, and the ghost fell silent. Stars filled the sky of Lothal, and the cities and towns lit up. It was late, and almost everyone would be asleep, except one. Ezra lied in his bunk staring at the ceiling. His mind filled with questions. He sighed as he sat up, Zeb's snoring soon began to fill the room

"Great... just what I need" He whispered rolling his eyes

He looked at his arm where the blaster wound was and sighed

"I am going to regret this..."

He jumped from his bed and quietly left his room. He snuck past Sabine's room then ran down the corridor; he jumped over the small balcony overlooking the entrance to the ghost and pressed the button to open the hatch. He sighed as he waited for it to open, he then turned around quickly.

"What are you doing?" Hera asked leaning against a crate

"...Didn't think anyone would be up" Ezra said putting his hand on his other arm

"Well, I still need to figure out this blaster problem..." Hera said looking at the crates

"Ah..." Ezra said

"So, what are you doing?" Hera asked raising a brow

"...Ok, there is something I really... REALLY need to do... I'll only be gone for an hour... please" Ezra begged

"...Kanan will kill you... and me if he finds out" Hera said looking at him

"...Be quick"

Ezra smiled before running out

"I am going to regret that..." Hera said sighing as she smiled and got back to work

Ezra raced through Lothal, until he finally could see central (Capital) city. As he got closer he could see the building begging to be fixed up again, he smiled slightly at the thought that his home would soon be back to the way it was. He raced through the empty city until he came to a lit up building. The area he and Azura sat at. He ran toward it and climbed a roof, he looked around before jumping over a few more buildings until reaching the roof he and Azura sat on.

"Azura... ?" He called looking around

He continued to look around until he heard someone step from behind him

"Don't move" They said

Ezra froze and shifted his hand over his lightsaber. He slowly turned to face the figure, but then stopped as he saw a blaster was almost pinned against him.

"Ezra?" The person said lowering the blaster slightly

Ezra said nothing as the figure lowered the blaster and put it back in its case. They then reached for their hood and pulled it down, to relieve a familiar figure

"Azura!" Ezra said

"Ezra! I thought something horrible happened!" Azura shouted hugging Ezra

"You said you would be back, why didn't you come back as soon as you came back from that planet?!" Azura shouted

"...Wait... what?" Ezra asked stepping backwards

"How did you know we went to a planet?"

"...I never told you we were leaving Lothal..."

"...You didn't?" Azura stuttered

"No" Ezra said sternly

"How did you know?"

"Alright! ... I sent that message to your ship, I needed you to go to that planet, I knew the chips were there, and you had to see them!" Azura explained panicking

"I know I should have told you before... but I didn't know what to say"

"Don't be mad at me... I just wanted to help"

"You sent that message to the ghost? How?" Ezra asked curiously

"My dad has some com thing; He's taught me how to use it. It's that thing we used to sent messages to the empires ships as they flew over the city" Azura explained

"Ok... so how did you know about the date chips?" Ezra asked placing his hand on his waist raising a brow

"...My dad told me about them, he said your parents asked my parents to put the chips away from Lothal... so they choose that planet, my job... was to get you there, to see them" Azura explained

"So... They put it on some random planet that could have been full of weird creatures?" Ezra asked

"Yes..." Azura said stepping backwards guiltily

"Why couldn't you have told me? Instead of putting my whole crew in danger?" Ezra asked a little cross

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know how exactly to tell you before" Azura said sighing guiltily

Ezra turned and sighed before looking at his arm, he frowned again before peering over his shoulder at Azuras blasters

"Those blasters... they're imperial blasters?" He asked

"Wha?" Azura asked looking down at her blasters

"Someone on my crew... they recognised the mark left by the blaster you shot me with, they said it was an imperial blaster" Ezra stated turning again

"Well... they are, I found and modified them..." Azura explained

"Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you..." Ezra said sighing and turning walking

"Then what is it?" Azura asked walking in front of him

"I don't know..." Ezra said sighing

"Tell me" Azura said bumping him on his arm smiling slightly

"Everyone we've ever trusted has always ended up turning on us..." Ezra said looking at her

"You trusted me the last time you saw me..." Azura said putting her hand on her waist

"...Two people I trusted the most in my life ended up having a secret that they never told me... I guess trusting people isn't really working out for me lately" Ezra said sighing

"...Your parents? Right?" Azura asked sighing

"Heh, who else?" Ezra said folding his arms

Azura was about to speak when she saw 2 figures on top of roofs not far from where she and Ezra were

"Get down!" She said pulling Ezra down and switching of his flashlight

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked trying to get back up

"Arg, you're as stupid as you were 8 years ago" Azura said pulling Ezra down again

Ezra watched as Azura took out two of her blasters and aimed for the figures

"Wait, you don't even know who they are" Ezra said putting a hand on a blaster

"...Just give me a minute" Azura said pushing Ezra away

Ezra watched as the blasters flashed two torches, showing the figures to be storm troopers, and then two stun blasts shot straight at them, knocking them both from the roof

"There, see" Azura said smiling as she blew the top of one of her blasters

"How did you..." Ezra began

"I've been using blasters since I was 9... And like I said, I've modified these" Azura said putting her blasters back in the cases

"Ha... you're almost as good as my friend back on the ghost" Ezra said getting up

"Almost?" Azura asked grinning as Ezra helped her up

"Well you know" Ezra said grinning

"So... you think you can trust me now?" Azura asked

"You shot down 2 troopers..." Ezra said folding his arms

"Yes, well" Azura said grinning

Ezra smiled before switching his flashlight back on again

"There's going to be more of them coming..." Azura said looking down at the streets

"You better get back to your ship, the last thing I want is you getting hurt because of me again" Azura said pushing Ezra slightly

"You're the one that shot me" Ezra said resisting slightly smirking at Azura

"Oh shut it" Azura said pushing Ezra again before stepping back grinning at him

"But you really better be going"

"Yeah I know... Hera will freak if I'm not back soon" Ezra said smiling as he turned

"Just, don't get yourself caught" Azura said hugging Ezra from the back

"And... don't stay away to long this time; I need a way to know you're safe"

"Well, that's a problem... The other members of my crew aren't very into me leaving the ship... considering the empire knows our secrets now as I was dumb enough to get caught and they put a chip on me..." Ezra explained looking over his shoulder

"What? Why didn't you tell me!? You need to get back there now!" Azura said pushing him

"If you get caught because of me... I will NOT forgive myself!"

"I've been avoiding them for 8 years... I think I'll be fine Azura" Ezra said smiling

"Yeah well good... now get" Azura said pushing Ezra again

"Alright, alright" Ezra said chuckling

Ezra turned but as he did Azura was gone, he peered down the edge of the roof to look for her but she wasn't there

"Hm... just like when we were kids" he whispered turning around again

He smiled again before running back along the rooftops toward the ghost.

Hera stood leaning against the wall by the landing platform, she sighed before leaning against the wall with her head

"Come on kid..." She said yawning slightly

Hera turned her head and saw a flashlight coming closer to the ghost, she sighed as the light turned off and Ezra appeared

"Who's the best at time keeping?" Ezra said smirking

"Apparently... not you" Hera said grinning as she pressed a button to close the door

"I wasn't that long" Ezra said watching her

"Anyway... what did you do?" Hera asked

"...Nothing" Ezra said stretching

"So, you begged me to leave, and now you won't even tell me why you left?" Hera asked turning to Ezra once the door closed

"I just wanted to look for something..." Ezra said turning around slowly

"Ezra." Hera said raising a brow

"I've known Kanan for years, I can read him, and I can read you" She said grinning

"Can't this wait until the morning?" Ezra moaned turning again

"Nope" Hera said

"Fiiine" Ezra moaned falling and sitting on a crate

"I just went to see someone, a friend from when I was little and my folks were still around"

"What?" Hera asked

"There's someone else you know out there and you never told anyone?"

"Yes... but I didn't know they were here on Lothal... they travelled a lot" Ezra said

"Well... where are they?" Hera asked walking toward Ezra

"They've... left" Ezra said looking at the ground

"You don't seem so sure" Hera said

"I am, I just... when I went to see them, I felt like I couldn't... trust them" Ezra said sighing

"Considering what you've been through lately, I wouldn't be surprised. Trusting people would be difficult after everything" Hera said putting her hand on Ezra's shoulder

"You can still trust us though right?"

"Ha, yeah" Ezra said smiling as he looked at Hera

"Good. Tell me the rest tomorrow, now, go and get some rest... Kanan told me you're starting training again tomorrow" She said walking toward the ladder

"You are telling the truth right?" She asked turning

"...Yes" Ezra said getting up from the crate

"...Good" Hera said smiling before going up the ladder

Ezra listened as the door closed then slumped back down onto the crate

"Another thing I'm going to regret" He said dropping his head in his hands

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Fav/Follow/ Review really helps!**

**Before you review please remember this is just a fanfiction and not everything is correct!**

**(Also my spelling is not perfect, I'm sorry :3) **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The morning came quick. Ezra turned on his side to face the wall before opening his eyes

"Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, We need you in the cockpit" Kanan shouted down the hall

"Arggg... what time is it?" Zeb moaned

Ezra turned again dropping his hand over the side of the bunk

"...Are we in the air?" Ezra asked sleepily

"Seems like it" Zeb said yawning

"Why?" Ezra asked

"How am I supposed to know?" Zeb asked sarcastically

Zeb and Ezra both yawned before covering themselves in there blankets moments before the door opened to reveal Kanan standing arms crossed

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yes" Zeb said still facing the wall

Ezra turned and faced Kanan and saw how distressed he looked, he then sighed before sitting up and throwing his blanket of.

"Alright we're up" He said yawning

"Good. Be in the cockpit in 2 minutes" Kanan said walking away

"What's his problem?" Zeb said sitting up stretching

"Maybe something happened while we were asleep?" Ezra suggested turning to Zeb

"Then why wait until now to wake us all up?" Zeb asked standing

"I don't know everything" Ezra said walking toward the door

"Now you know how I feel" Zeb said grinning as the door opened

Ezra looked over his shoulder and smirked before Sabine appeared in front of him

"Where did you go?" Sabine whispered

"What?" Ezra asked confused

Sabine pulled Ezra from the room letting the door close with the confused Zeb still on the inside. Sabine threw Ezra out onto the small balcony area then looked at him

"Where did you go?" She asked again

"When?" Ezra asked

"Last night... I saw you come back to the ship" Sabine said folding her arms

"Does it matter? Hera was there" Ezra said trying to walk back up the corridor

"Um yes" Sabine said pulling Ezra back

"You tell me you get shot by someone in that city... then you go back there, didn't it occur to you that that person could still have been there?" Sabine asked getting frustrated

"They wasn't alright" Ezra said rolling his eyes

"Why did you go there anyhow?" Sabine asked folding her arms again

"Does it matter?" Ezra asked with attitude

"Yes it matters... What if troopers followed you back to the ship?" Sabine asked

"I made sure there wasn't any before I came back" Ezra said rolling his eyes

"...Ezra" Sabine said still frustrated

"Look... not everything has to do with you" Ezra said pushing away from Sabine

Sabine watched as Ezra walked back into the corridor and toward the cockpit, she sighed before following.

Ezra walked up the corridor, he came to the open door to the cockpit and leant on the frame of the door and listened to Hera and Kanan talking

"I wish you would stop being so paranoid" Hera said sighing as she turned to Kanan

"I'm not being paranoid" Kanan said folding his arms turning away from Hera slightly

"Now you're just being childish" Hera said smirking

"Look... Hera, the empire sent out a message" Kanan began

"I know Kanan, I saw it too" Hera said sighing

"Well, then you know why..." Kanan began

"Ezra!" Hera said noticing Ezra slightly surprised

"What was in the message?" Ezra asked folding his arms

"The empire sent a message to Lothal" Hera explained

"So?" Sabine asked walking into the cockpit from behind Ezra

"That message was for us, Agent Kallus knows more than we think... mainly about Ezra" Hera explained turning to Kanan

"I don't get it... why would they be so interested in the kid when the Inquisitors been after Kanan all this time... why the change? Zeb asked climbing up the ladder

"The Inquisitor wants to get rid of Jedi's... as Ezra is getting stronger; he's becoming a better Jedi" Kanan explained

"So, the inquisitor and Kallus take care of Ezra, he won't have a chance to become a Jedi" Hera explained leaning back on her chair

"Creating a hole in the rebellion" Kanan explained looking at Hera

"I thought he was already a Jedi" Zeb said looking at Ezra still leaning on the door frame

"Well, he's getting there... we still have a lot of training to do" Kanan said looking around Zeb to Ezra who was looking the opposite way

"Weren't you going to training today?" Sabine asked looking at Ezra then at Kanan

"Yes... but now" Kanan began

"We can't, why doesn't that surprise me" Ezra said rolling his eyes and dropping his arms

"Ezra" Kanan began

Sabine looked at Ezra and saw as he turned and walked down the hall again

"What was that all about?" Zeb asked

"I'll talk to him" Kanan said standing up and walking past Zeb and Sabine

Sabine sighed before moving away from the door letting it close, she sat in her seat and looked away from Zeb and Hera

"...What happened?" Hera asked as her and Zeb both looked at her

"What?" Sabine asked turning her head slightly

"You and the kid" Zeb asked folding his arms

"Nothing" Sabine said sighing

"He was fine until you dragged him out the room" Zeb said

"Look, I just want to keep Ezra safe. The same as the three of you are doing" Sabine said sternly as she quickly turned her head

"We know Sabine" Hera said

"...How much do you think the empire knows about the kid?" Sabine asked turning again sighing

"More than I can say... You were lucky to have stopped them from finding out anything else" Hera said

"Yeah..." Sabine said sighing

Ezra walked up the ladder and to the top of the ship, he took a breath of fresh air before walking toward the front of the ship, he sighed before sitting where Zeb sat when he and Kanan were trying to Train. He dangled both his legs over the side of the ghost and sighed before falling backwards looking up at the clouds flying by

"Ezra..." Kanan said walking toward Ezra

Ezra looked up saw Kanan approaching him. He groaned before lifting himself up again, and then continued to watch as Kanan walked in front of him

"...What we said..." Kanan said sighing as he folded his arms and looked down at Ezra

"I already knew the empire was after me Kanan" Ezra said sternly

"Then, what's with the attitude?" Kanan asked

"It doesn't matter" Ezra said

"Ezra." Kanan said more stern

"Ugh, you're just as bad as Sabine" Ezra said standing and pushing past Kanan

"Sabine?" Kanan asked confused

"What have you and Sabine been talking about?" He asked quickly walking in front of Ezra

Ezra said nothing as he just turned his head in frustration

"You and Sabine have been hiding something, Ezra, with the empire this close to getting to us... to you" Kanan said

"You want to know what we're hiding. Then ask Sabine" Ezra said pushing past Kanan again

"I have, she's keeping it a secret to" Kanan said folding his arms

"Can't you just respect secrets? It's not like me and Sabine get told everything you and Hera hide" Ezra said as he turned angrily

"That's different Ezra" Kanan said as his tone of his voice changed

"How? How is that any different? Because I'm the kid, because you can't trust me?" Ezra said begging to shout slightly

"No" Kanan said dropping his hands frustrated

"That what is it?!" Ezra shouted

"I just want to keep you safe!" Kanan shouted back

"That doesn't explain why you don't trust me!" Ezra shouted tightening his fists

"I never said I don't trust you" Kanan said angrily

"Then why do you act it?"Ezra said lowering his voice

"I don't..." Kanan began

"I know what it's like to not be trusted by someone..." Ezra said sighing as he turned away from Kanan

"Ezra..." Kanan began

Before Kanan could finish the ship jolted suddenly, knocking both Kanan and Ezra over. Kanan quickly looked up and saw 2 tiy-fighters coming close to the ship.

"Great, just what we need" Kanan said standing up

Kanan turned and quickly helped Ezra up, as he turned to get back to the ladder the ship jolted again as one of the tiy's shot at it, Ezra and Kanan tripped again but as Ezra tripped, he tripped over the side. Ezra quickly grabbed a hold of the side of the ship and called for his teachers help as he tried to pull himself back on top of the ship. Kanan quickly without thinking, reached over the side and grabbed Ezra's hand and pulled him back to safety

"You alright?" Kanan asked kneeling beside Ezra

"Yeah" Ezra said sighing in relief

Kanan turned and looked at the tiys getting closer to the ghost, he frowned before standing and helping Ezra again, he pushed Ezra forward toward the ladder and they both quickly climbed down.

"Go and help Sabine" He instructed to Ezra

Ezra nodded before both of them ran in different directions.

"Get us out of here Hera" Kanan shouted into his com as he ran toward the cockpit

"I'm trying" Hera said as the door opened behind her and Kanan ran in

"Why's the ship going so slow?" Kanan asked his voice rose only slightly

"Not sure, Chopper and Zeb are fixing it" Hera said looking up at Kanan also her voice raised

The ship jolted again, but soon after they heard an explosion come from the back of the ship

"Good shooting Sabine" Hera said pressing buttons

The ship jolted again but this time the shot came from the front of the ghost

"Hera..." Kanan said

"I see it" Hera said

Four tiy fighters came through the clouds in front of the ghost and 1 either side

"Uh, Kanan... we got 3 more Tiy's coming from the back" Sabine said into the com

"They're trying to box us in... Zeb fix that thing quickly!" Kanan shouted loudly

"We're trying" Zeb said hitting the mechanics with one of Ezra's wrenches causing Chopper to zap him

"Arg. If you're not going to help, go and help Hera" Zeb said angrily

Chopper didn't wait to get asked twice, he quickly sped through the doors away from Zeb

"I was kidding, you bucket of bolts" Zeb shouted angrily

"Great, now what" He asked himself looking back at the wires

"You're so hopeless" A voice came from behind him

Zeb turned and watched as Ezra quickly ran around him and fiddled with the wires and cables, he connected to wires together, but was stopped before he could finish.

"If you do that the whole ship will shut down" Zeb stated slightly panicky

"Trust me" Ezra said pushing Zeb's hand away

Ezra connected the two different wires, and then the ship lights flashed off, then on again. Ezra smiled triumphantly as he attached the wires back to their slots before closing the control panel hatch again. Zeb stood behind him slightly impressed

"How'd you do that?" He asked curiously

"I've been taking parts from imperial ships for years... I guess you just pick up some thing" Ezra said smirking as he walked past Zeb

"How come Chopper couldn't fix it then?" Zeb shouted watching as Ezra ran of

"How should I know?" Ezra shouted turning and running backwards until he reached the ladder

Zeb watched as Ezra climbed the ladder, and then quickly turned and ran to the guns at the back of the ghost.

"Zeb did you fix it?" Hera asked into the com

"Yes... the kid fixed it" Zeb said sitting onto the seat of the gun

"Good, Sabine, we need a space" Hera instructed

"Got one!" Sabine shouted shooting a tiy flying in front of the ship

Hera pulled back on the lever and the ghost flew at full speed through the tiy fighters. Ezra and Sabine both in the top gun turned and saw the tiy fighters quickly coming close to the ghost, but as they did another ship could be seen, a ship only a little bigger than the ghost

"Um... Sabine" Ezra said

"Yeah I see it" Sabine said aiming

Sabine shot at the ship, but the fire was quickly avoided

"What ship is that?" Ezra asked watching it begin to fly faster

"Not sure" Sabine said

"Sabine, Ezra, I need you both at the back of the ghost" Kanan instructed walking up from behind them

"What? What for, we're shooting..." Sabine began

"I know, just go there" Kanan said pulling Sabine from the seat

Sabine didn't say or do anything until she turned to Ezra and groaned

"Common kid" She said jumping down the ladder

"...Trust me Ezra, just go" Kanan said turning to Ezra

Ezra looked at him and nodded before jumping down after Sabine.

They both ran down the corridors until reaching the balcony area, Sabine grabbed her helmet from on top of a crate and put it on just before jumping down, soon followed by Ezra.

Kanan continued to shoot at tiys but didn't aim for the larger ship, as did Zeb. He looked at the bigger ship and saw as a ramp slowly appeared from underneath, opening the ship. 4 storm troopers stood there holding their guns

"Kanan, what are they doing?" Zeb asked through the com

"They pick up enough speed, that's there chance to get aboard" Kanan said continuing to shoot at the tiys

"Get aboard?" Zeb said to himself

"Just keep aiming for the tiys" Kanan said

"Hera, open the hatch" He instructed

"What? Have you gone crazy?" Hera shouted still quickly steering the ghost

"Just do it!" Kanan shouting back as the other ship continued to pick up speed and grow closer to the ghost

Hera pressed a few buttons and the hatch in front of Sabine and Ezra slowly opened

"Sabine, Ezra, as soon as that opens, shoot, and DO NOT miss" Kanan instructed

"What does he mean by that?" Ezra asked taking out his lightsaber/ Blaster

"You're closer to him, you tell me" Sabine said taking out two of her blasters

The hatch opened and showed the ship only about 30 feet away. Sabine and Ezra quickly shot at the storm troopers on the ramp causing them to fall from the sides. They watched as a couple more appeared, and as more and more tiys were shot down by Zeb and Kanan. Sabine and Ezra quickly aimed and shot at the storm troopers as they got onto the ramp, letting each one fall back onto the grounds of Lothal. After finishing another group of storm troopers Ezra looked closer inside the ship, after looking closer he could see a control panel, much like the one in the ghost. He almost immediately knew what to do.

"Sabine, we need to both shoot at the control panel, we destroy that, and the ship shouldn't be able to keep in the air" Ezra explained looking at the control panel

Sabine looked at it then back at more storm troopers as they ran down the ramp. She and Ezra quickly knocked them off with their blasters, and then she quickly aimed and shot at the control panel, but missed

"We can't get a clear shot from this far away" She said turning to Ezra

Ezra turned back to the ship and peered over the edge

"You're not thinking what I think you are..." Sabine said dropping her hands

"It's either I do it, or they get aboard the ghost, capture Kanan and bring him back to the Inquisitor" Ezra said turning back to Sabine

"And you" Sabine mentioned putting a hand on her waist

"Exactly" Ezra said gesturing the jump

Sabine turned back and looked over the gap between the ghost and the imperial ship.

"Alright" She said

Ezra attached his blaster to his belt again and ran backwards; Sabine watched him until she turned again and aimed her blasters in case more storm troopers appeared. She waited and soon enough she watched as Ezra ran and jumped past her, only just managing to land onto the ramp on the imperial ship.

"Whoa..." Sabine said impressed

Ezra quickly ran up the ramp and looked around the ship, he hid behind a crate as 2 more storm troopers ran toward the ramp, but were quickly shot down by Sabine. Ezra looked over at the control panel, but saw it was more ceiled than the one back on the ghost

"Great..." He said to himself

He ran around the back of crates until he came to the control panel, he looked at it before looking down at his lightsaber. He took it off from his belt then looked at the panel again

"This better work..." He said slightly unsure

He made his lightsaber soon grow, the blue light shone onto the crates and walls around where he was standing, he stood back as he sliced his lightsaber along the hinges of the panel, knocking the panel clean of the wall. He stood proudly as he withdrew his lightsaber and once again put it away. He took out as many wires as he could, hearing as things shut down, and the sounds of storm troopers trying to figure out what was happening. He picked out two wires and looked at them, two wires that would corrupt a small ship if connected, like Zeb had explained, Ezra frowned before putting them together, once he did, he felt at the ship jittered slightly. He put the wires back in the control panel to make sure they would stay together then turned, he ran to the ramp and was about to jump when he noticed the ship was slowly starting to lose its speed, causing it to grow further and further away from the ghost. Ezra looked at the hatch of the ghost and saw Sabine; he then turned and saw 2 troopers running toward him. He didn't stop to think; he turned again, and quickly jumped. Ezra managed to get close enough to the ghost to grab onto the hatch with one of his hands, then quickly was pulled up by Sabine. Both of them sighed in relief kneeling beside each other. Sabine took of her helmet as her and Ezra watched as the ship quickly began to descend back to Lothal, and then watched the last of the tiys get shot from the sky.

"...Why didn't they just shoot the ship?" Ezra asked slightly out of breath

"Because, if we were to have shot it, it would have exploded damaging the ghost or the external engines" Kanan explained coming from behind Sabine and Ezra

"You did good... both of you" He said smiling as Sabine and Ezra turned to face him

"Won't they be sending more ships?" Sabine asked standing up

"Most likely..." Kanan said helping Ezra up

"So now what?" Ezra asked

"Well, for now we need to keep a low profile, keep out of the skies and places the empire know they can find us" Kanan explained putting a hand on his waist

"Weren't we already doing that?" Sabine asked

"Well, this time we need to try harder, we can't stay in the same place to long" Kanan said

"Great" Sabine said walking past them

"Everything will be fine once the empire stop searching for Ezra" Kanan said as he turned to Sabine

"It's never fine Kanan..." Ezra said sighing

Kanan sighed as he knew Ezra was right, he watched as Sabine walked up the ladder and walked through the door then let the door close. He then turned back to Ezra

"Looks like you're finally starting to think like a Jedi" He said smiling

"Messing with the controls was a smart idea"

"It wasn't exactly easy" Ezra said smiling slightly

"You still managed to take down an Imperial ship..." Kanan said

"With Sabine's help" Ezra stated

"Still, can't say I'm not impressed" Kanan said putting a hand on his waist

"...Why aren't you mad?" Ezra asked

"What?" Kanan asked

Ezra raised a brow and folded his arms, he knew if he had done something like this only the day before Kanan would have been angry with him

"These were just storm troopers, nothing I've seen you and Sabine handle before" Kanan said dropping his hands

"It's Kallus and the others like him I need you to stay away from" Kanan said putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder

"Could you handle just that?" He asked with a smile

Ezra chuckled before looking up at Kanan

"Guess it wouldn't hurt"

"Inquisitor..." Agent Kallus said walking to a room

"This was taken not long before one of our carrier ships was tampered with and crashed onto Lothal" He said slotting a video chip into a slot on a desk

The Inquisitor turned and watched the hologram taken before the ship started to crash. It showed Ezra jumping onto the carrier ship, then Ezra messing with the wires then jumping off again and Sabine helping back onto the ghost.

"The Padawan is growing stronger" The Inquisitor said as the tape ended with the ship crashing

"Find him and his master and bring them both to me, we cannot allow them to get away again"

Kallus nodded before turning and leaving the room.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 8**

**Please Fav/Follow/ Review Helps out a lot**

**Please remember that this is only a fanfiction and not everything in it is TRUE. **

**Please think about that before reviewing :)**


End file.
